La Amante del Jefe
by luxy1985
Summary: Por culpa de un malentendido, Serena acabó en la cama de Darien Chiba... su nuevo jefe, La experiencia fue increíble, aunque ella acabó muerta de vergüenza. Después de esa noche de pasión, Darien decidió que quería a Serena para él solo, tanto en la sala de juntas como en su dormitorio. Pero estaría ella dispuesta a estar con él, a pesar de que el le oculto su verdadera identidad?
1. Argumento

**Hola, perdon la tardanza, pero se me atravesaron algunas cosillas y no pude empezar a subir la historia como prometi, pero aqui la tienen, es continuacion de El Hijo del Frances, espero que les guste la historia es de Lynne Graham y los personajes de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solamente me entretengo adaptandolos, sin fines de lucro, propaganda ni nada por el estilo, OK?, un beso a todas**

LA AMANTE DEL JEFE

Lynne Graham

Por culpa de un malentendido, Serena Tsukino acabó en la cama de Darien Chiba. Esperaba que su nuevo jefe fuera bajito, gordo y calvo... ¡no aquel dios italiano! La experiencia fue increíble, aunque Serena acabó muerta de vergüenza.

Pero después de esa noche de pasión, Darien decidió que quería a Serena para él solo, tanto en la sala de juntas como en su dormitorio. Sin embargo, cuando otros malentendidos amenazaron la relación, Darien tuvo que encontrar un modo de convencer a Serena para que pasara de ser su amante... a ser su esposa.

Una noche de pasión… ¿con su jefe?

**Maria Paolini: hola con gusto te envio los dos capitulos que te falto leer de una princesa para un millonario, pero no me aparece tu direccion, podrias enviarla de nuevo?, un beso**


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Un equipo había volado a Nápoles para poner al día a Darien sobre su última adquisición: Venstar.

El ambiente estaba cargado, pues todos los directivos de la empresa creían que su puesto estaba en entredicho. Era por todos conocida la dureza de Darien Chiba en el mundo de los negocios.

—Esto le ayudará a reconocer las caras de los demás cuadros directivos cuando venga a visitarnos —dijo uno de los presentes entregándole con una risa nerviosa un documento en el que figuraban todas las fotografías del personal.

Darien Chiba observó el documento. Sólo había una mujer y se fijó en ella al instante porque no quedaba bien en aquella fotografía. Era muy alta, parecía una tímida jirafa, y llevaba gafas.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Darien fue su melena rizada que parecía necesitar un buen cepillado. También notó que le faltaba un botón en la chaqueta y el bajo de una de las perneras del pantalón estaba descosido.

Se estremeció. El era el epítome de la elegancia y no toleraba que los que trabajaban para él fueran mal vestidos.

— ¿Quién es esta mujer? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué mujer?

Darien la señaló en la fotografía.

— ¡Ah, Serena! —exclamó un ejecutivo—. Serena es la adjunta del director financiero...

—Su cerebro es como una calculadora y sólo piensa en trabajar —apuntó otro—. Hace tres años que no se toma vacaciones...

—Eso no es sano —comentó Darien con desaprobación—. Los empleados estresados y cansados no rinden bien. Esta señorita va a tener que irse de vacaciones y quiero que el departamento de recursos humanos hable con ella porque no me gusta el aspecto descuidado que tiene.

Los directivos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas y se apresuraron a alisarse las chaquetas para que no dijeran lo mismo de ellos.

¿Serena vestía mal? Realmente, nunca ninguno de ellos se había fijado el suficiente tiempo en ella como para darse cuenta. Serena era un prodigio financiero, una trabajadora eficiente y eso era lo que a sus compañeros les importaba.

—No quiero ver a nadie en vaqueros en la oficina —añadió Darien—. Ir bien vestido implica disciplina e impresiona favorablemente al cliente. Este hombre de aquí debería cortarse el pelo y comprarse una camisa nueva —añadió señalando a otro fotografiado—. Quiero que tengan mucho cuidado con su apariencia física.

En aquel instante, casi todos los presentes decidieron ponerse a régimen, cortarse el pelo y comprarse un traje nuevo.

Darien, con su más de metro ochenta, era un buen ejemplo a seguir. Era alto, delgado y llevaba un traje impecable de Armani.

Jedite Frost sonrió para sí mismo y se dijo que acababa de encontrar la manera de promocionar a su novia por encima de Serena sin ser criticado.

—Además, quiero que haya más mujeres ejecutivas en Venstar —concluyó Darien.

.

.

Cuando Jedite Frost, su superior inmediato, la llamó a su despacho y le dio la noticia, Serena no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¿Beryl… va a ser la nueva directora financiera?

Jedite asintió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

¿Beryl Metalia? ¿La pelirroja aquella que no paraba de reírse y que actualmente era su ayudante se iba a convertir en su jefa? Aquella bomba hizo que Serena se estremeciera. Ella llevaba tres meses haciendo ya las labores de directora financiera y tenía serias esperanzas de que la mantuvieran en aquel puesto.

Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de que Beryl lo hubiera solicitado siquiera.

—He pensado que era mejor que te lo dijera yo y no que te enteraras por recursos humanos —dijo Jedite como si se hubiera saltado las normas para hacerle un favor.

—Pero si Beryl no tienen la calificación precisa y lleva sólo dos meses en el departamento...—protestó Serena.

—La sangre fresca hace que la compañía se mantenga alerta y renovada —dijo Jedite mirándola con desaprobación y haciéndola enrojecer.

Serena volvió a su mesa diciéndose que podría haber aguantado que un candidato mejor preparado que ella le arrebatara el puesto. ¿No sería que era una mala perdedora? Se dijo que era obvio que Beryl Metalia debía de tener talentos que ella no había sabido apreciar.

La gente que estaba hablando a su alrededor animadamente le recordó que aquella noche se había organizado una fiesta de bienvenida en honor de Darien Chiba. Nunca le habían gustado las fiestas y menos las de trabajo.

Sin embargo, no podía permitirse el lujo de no ir, pues no quería que la gente creyera que le había sentado mal que le dieran el puesto al Beryl.

Beryl iba a ser su jefa. Serena tragó saliva. ¿Qué habría hecho mal? ¿Y por qué no se lo habían dicho para que pudiera remediarlo? Beryl iba a ser su jefa. ¿Beryl? ¿La misma Beryl a la que Serena había tenido que llamar la atención en varias ocasiones porque se tomaba demasiado tiempo para ir a comer y porque su trabajo no siempre estaba a la altura de las circunstancias? ¿La misma Beryl que se pasaba el día charlando y ligando? Sí, esa Beryl que, casualmente, hoy no estaba en la oficina porque se había tomado el día libre...

Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos se lo podía creer.

Ella siempre había sido la mejor de la clase, desde preescolar hasta la universidad, siempre se había esperado mucho de ella y fracasar la sumía en una profunda agonía y la obligaba a hacer repaso de sus fallos.

—Ojalá le gustara más la vida social. Así, tendríamos una fotografía mejor —estaba comentando Molly—. Tendremos que esperar a esta noche para ver si su extraordinaria reputación es cierta...

—Por lo visto, cuentan que a su última novia le compró unas esposas de diamantes —rió su acompañante.

No hizo falta que Serena preguntara de quién estaban hablando, pues la fama de Darien Chiba como playboy internacional y mago de los negocios estaba muy bien documentada.

No pudo impedir hacer una mueca de desprecio. Si algún día, a un hombre se le ocurría regalarle unas esposas de diamantes, lo mandaría a hacer caída libre sin paracaídas. Claro que era imposible que un hombre le hiciera semejante regalo a ella.

Por suerte, no solía atraer a ese tipo de pervertidos. El mero hecho de escuchar a otra mujer fascinada por que un hombre la tratara como a un juguete sexual para divertirse la hacía sentir náuseas.

—Me apuesto el cuello a que está estupendo—comenté Molly.

—Yo creo que será más bien bajito y gordo, como su padre —intervino Serena con deliberada ironía—. Por eso precisamente no le gustarán las fotografías, prefiere que la gente crea que es mucho más alto y mucho más guapo de lo que realmente es.

—Puede que el pobre ya esté harto de que lo persigan porque es millonario —lo defendió Molly.

—No lo perseguirían si no lo fuera —se burló Serena.

A media mañana, la llamaron al departamento de recursos humanos y por segunda vez se le informó de que no iba a ser directora financiera. Lo cierto era que le sorprendía bastante que Jedite Frost hubiera tenido la amabilidad de ponerla en antecedentes.

Cuando le había preguntado al director de recursos humanos si tenía alguna queja sobre su trabajo, el hombre se había apresurado a asegurarle que no.

—Y eso no se puede decir de todo el mundo que ha sufrido lo que usted ha sufrido hace poco —dijo el hombre.

Obviamente, se refería al fallecimiento del padre de Serena la primavera pasada.

—Fue una suerte que tuviera el trabajo para mantener la cabeza ocupada.

— ¿Se da usted cuenta de que no se ha ido de vacaciones en varios años?

—Sí... —contestó Serena encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me han dicho que tiene usted que disfrutar de, por lo menos, tres semanas a partir del mes que viene.

— ¿Tres semanas? —exclamó Serena.

—También me han autorizado para que le ofrezca la posibilidad de tomarse entre seis y doce meses sabáticos.

— ¿Habla usted en serio? —preguntó Serena completamente desconcertada.

El jefe de departamento se apresuró a recordarle que había ingresado en la universidad directamente del colegio y que se había unido a la plantilla de la empresa a los pocos días de terminar la carrera.

—Además, trabaja usted muchas horas.

—Me gusta lo que hago.

—Aun así, estoy seguro de que va usted a disfrutar de sus vacaciones y no olvide considerar la posibilidad del año sabático.

Serena se preguntó si la razón por la que no le habían dado el ascenso era porque sus compañeros la veían como a una mujer estresada. ¿Estaría irritable? ¿Sería que sus conocimientos de gestión no eran tan buenos como ella creía? ¡Tenía que haber alguna razón por la que no le hubieran con cedido el ascenso!

En cualquier caso, el tema de las vacaciones no había sido una posibilidad si no algo que le había llegado impuesto desde arriba. ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Temían acaso sus superiores que no fuera capaz de adaptarse a la nueva estructura jerárquica del departamento?

Habiendo perdido la fe en sus capacidades, Serena se concentró en el trabajo durante la hora de comer y cuando, a las tres de la tarde, levantó la mirada vio que en la oficina no quedaba nadie.

— ¿Dónde se ha ido todo el mundo? —le preguntó a Jedite Frost sorprendida.

—Se han ido pronto para arreglarse para la fiesta y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

A Serena no le gustaba nada dejar algo sin terminar, pero recordó lo de las vacaciones impuestas, una bonita lección de que en realidad no era indispensable, y decidió irse a casa.

Al llegar a la salida del edificio, se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a todo llover y de que se había dejado el abrigo arriba. Demasiado impaciente para esperar al ascensor, decidió subir por las escaleras.

Estaba llegando su despacho cuando oyó la voz de Jedite Frost.

—Cuando estuve en Nápoles, Darien Chiba dejó muy claro que le gustaba rodearse de mujeres sensuales y bien vestidas —estaba diciendo en tono defensivo—. Miró horrorizado a Serena y me di cuenta de que jamás sería una buena ejecutiva a sus ojos. Por eso, he elegido a Beryl. Es cierto que está menos cualificada, pero es mucho más presentable...

Serena se quedó de piedra.

—Serena Tsukino es una empleada excelente—contestó una voz que ella identificó rápidamente, la de otro alto directivo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no es guapa. Y no tiene personalidad —añadió Jedite en un tono que a Serena le llegó al alma—. Para ser sincero, no creo que quedáramos muy bien si ignoráramos las preferencias del señor Chiba y le pusiéramos delante a Serena el primer día.

Sobrecogida por lo que acababa de escuchar y temerosa de que la descubrieran espiando, Serena salió de puntillas por el pasillo sin el abrigo.

Por fin se había enterado de por qué le habían dado el puesto a Beryl y no a ella. Jedite Frost lo había dejado muy claro. Beryl era extremadamente atractiva y gustaba a los hombres. Sus curvas y su belleza le habían dado el puesto, no su preparación.

Serena sintió un nudo de humillación en el estómago, tragó saliva y se controló para no llorar. Era injusto. Aquel puesto era suyo, había trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo. No era justo que la juzgaran por su aspecto físico. Debería demandar a la empresa por tratarla así.

Sin embargo, cuando se imaginó ante un tribunal repitiendo, las espantosas palabras que le acababa de oír a Jedite Frost, se dio cuenta de que no tenía valor para hacerlo.

¿Sería cierto que era tan fea? Obviamente, Jedite jamás creería que, cuando tenía quince años, una agencia de modelos le había ofrecido un jugoso contrato.

Por supuesto, su padre se había mostrado indignado ante la posibilidad de que su hija se embarcara en una carrera que él consideraba de poca monta. Sin embargo, ella había ido a escondidas a la agencia y se había dejado maquillar y vestir.

Se había quedado con la boca abierta ante el cambio que se había operado en su cuerpo. Había pasado de ser la larguirucha de la clase a una belleza.

Sin embargo, cuando el fotógrafo había intentado flirtear con ella, había huido de la agencia y había vuelto a casa convencida de que todo lo que contaba su padre sobre la corrupción del sector de la moda era cierto:

¿Por qué no volver a operar aquel cambio en ella? Podría ir a la fiesta realmente guapa para dejar a Jedite Frost y al idiota de Darien Chiba con la boca abierta.

¿Cómo era capaz un hombre de negocios anteponer la belleza a los conocimientos?

Serena sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso y llamó a su amiga Amy, que era peluquera.

— ¿Te has dejado por fin llevar por la tentación? ¿Estamos en Navidad y yo no me enterado?

—Voy a salir esta noche y es muy importante—contestó Serena.

Amy era encantadora y le aseguró que no había ningún problema, que se fuera inmediatamente para la peluquería.

Serena tomó el metro para llegar al local de su amiga, que estaba situado en Hounslow. Mientras se tambaleaba en el pasillo del vagón, la tristeza se apoderó de ella.

Se alegró de que su padre no estuviera vivo para verla fracasar, claro que jamás había conseguido cumplir las expectativas de su progenitor, su padre jamás se había sentido orgulloso de ella.

Recordó aquellas horribles vacaciones en Francia de hacía seis años, cuando su madre se había matado en un accidente de coche y su padre había quedado en una silla de ruedas.

Siempre había estado mucho más unida a su madre que a su padre, que era un hombre muy duro y exigente. Kenji Tsukino había soñado siempre con que su hija fuera doctora, pero, después del trágico accidente, Serena decidió que no quería estudiar la carrera de medicina.

Aunque siempre fue la mejor de su clase en la carrera de ciencias económicas y cuando volvía a casa lo cuidaba con cariño, su padre nunca le había perdonado que no estudiara medicina.

Desde aquel trágico verano, no había vuelto al país donde había nacido su madre, Francia. Incluso había puesto una excusa para no ir a la boda de Mina, una amiga que se había casado con un francés.

¿No habría llegado ya el momento de que superara la muerte de su madre y de que fuera a visitar a su amiga al maravilloso castillo que la familia de Malaquite tenía en Bretaña? Su amiga la había invitado muchas veces y, tal vez, ahora que tenía vacaciones...

Al llegar a la peluquería, su amiga Amy la recibió encantada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que le ocurría algo. Cuando Serena le contó que no le habían dado el puesto, le sirvió un coñac.

—Así que quieres dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta esta noche en la fiesta de la empresa, ¿eh?

—Ojalá —contestó Serena tomándose el coñac a pesar de que nunca bebía.

Tenía el estómago vacío y el alcohol la hizo sentirse como si tuviera el cerebro embotado.

—Eres tan guapa, que no hace falta que te arregles mucho para conseguirlo —insistió su amiga a sabiendas de que el bestia de su padre la había tratado tan mal, que había terminado con su autoestima.

Mientras le miraba el pelo, Amy le preguntó si quería también que la manicura.

—Si no te importa...

— ¿Cómo qué me va a importar? Maquillar a una persona con una estructura ósea tan buena como la tuya es un placer —sonrió Amy.

Serena suspiró y se tomó otro vaso de coñac.

—Me voy a tener que dar mucha prisa si quiero llegar a casa y cambiarme de ropa —comentó.

—No te va a dar tiempo. Ya llegas tarde —contestó Amy llevándola a su casa, situada en la acera de enfrente, y entrando en la habitación de su hermana pequeña.

— ¡No pensarás robarle la ropa a tu hermana!

—Karmesite ya no se pone estas cosas porque dice que son de mayores... ya sabes cómo son las adolescentes. Así que te puedes poner lo que tú quieras.

—No sé si este estilo me va mucho —murmuró Serena.

—Venga, Serena, atrévete —la animó Amy—. Eres joven y te puedes poner lo que te dé la gana porque tienes un cuerpo maravilloso. Con este vestido, no se te ve nada —añadió mostrándole uno color turquesa.

Para Serena, cualquier vestido que dejara los hombros al descubierto ya era demasiado atrevido. Sin embargo, su amiga estaba siendo tan amable con ella, que no se atrevió a decirle que no.

En cuanto eligieron unas sandalias doradas con poco tacón, debido a su altura, Amy le indicó a Serena que pasara al baño a ducharse antes de que empezara la transformación.

Dos horas después, cuando Serena se había cambiado las gafas por las lentes de contacto, Amy la dejó mirarse al espejo.

—Estás espectacular y como digas lo contrario me voy a enfadar.

—No parezco yo... —contestó Serena mirando atónita su reflejo.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, te diré que eso es porque jamás te peinas ni te maquillas y sueles ir mal vestida.

Serena sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas, pero no parpadeó. Entre otras cosas, porque la cantidad de máscara que llevaba en las pestañas se lo impedía.

—Gracias —dijo tragando saliva—. No parezco una perdedora y eso significa mucho para mí.

.

.

Darien Chiba estaba aburrido y de muy mal humor.

El no había pedido que se celebrara una fiesta en su honor y no le apetecía nada asistir a ella. No le gustaban las sorpresas y no le parecía que las fiestas sorpresa tuvieran nada que ver con el mundo los negocios.

Una de las cosas que más le molestaba era tener que soportar a empleados aduladores considerablemente borrachos.

Con la excusa de tener que atender una llamada telefónica, había salido de la celebración y estaba avanzando por el vestíbulo cuando vio a la impresionante rubia. Era tan guapa, que se quedó clavado en el sitio.

La sedosa cabellera color miel le caía sobre los hombros y enmarcaba su rostro ovalado de perfecta simetría. Tenía ojos claros como el cielo del verano y una boca de labios carnosos que llevaba pintada de color rosa y que resultaba tentadora.

Se hubiera fijado en ella en cualquier caso porque era muy alta para ser mujer. A pesar de su altura, llevaba tacones. Era perfecta para él.

Sus voraces hormonas masculinas se apoderaron de él y Darien se dio cuenta de que quería acostarse con aquella mujer.

Serena miró a su alrededor y se preguntó si alguien la reconocería. Con el pelo alisado y sin gafas estaba muy diferente. La cantidad de hombres que la habían mirado en el vestíbulo del hotel se lo había dejado claro.

Por desgracia, se sentía expuesta y vulnerable con aquel vestidito. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran y había sido tímida toda su vida. Vestida con un traje de chaqueta pantalón y hablando sobre temas relacionados con el trabajo, se sentía bien rodeada de hombres.

Sin embargo, este no era el caso.

Estaba a punto de entrar en la sala donde se iba celebrar la fiesta cuando se hizo el silencio, pues alguien, un hombre, iba a dar un discurso. Serena decidió entonces quedarse donde estaba hasta que hubiera terminado.

Mientras observaba al hombre que se subía al estrado, Serena no pudo evitar reírse. ¡Qué decepción para Molly y todas las demás que habían esperado que Darien Chiba fuera un hombre guapo!

— ¿Le importaría compartir el chiste? —dijo una voz masculina a su lado.

Serena se sorprendió, pues no se había dado cuenta de la llegada del desconocido, pero no se volvió hacia él.

—Simplemente estaba pensando que un montón de gente se va a sentir muy decepcionada con Darien Chiba —contestó.

— ¿Porqué? —preguntó Darien con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, tal vez tendría que haber dicho que las mujeres se iban a sentir decepcionadas. Desde luego, no es guapo en absoluto—contestó Serena con satisfacción.

— ¿Ah, no?

Darien pensó que aquella mujer estaba fingiendo que no sabía quién era, pues no hacía ni una hora que había pronunciado el discurso de bienvenida y había sido el centro de todas las atenciones.

Acostumbrado a aquellos juegos, sintió curiosidad por ver hacia dónde los llevaban.

—No, es bajito. La verdad es qué es muy bajito—insistió Serena—. Es tan bajito, que debería sentarse debajo de una seta.

Darien se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba estudiando a Soichi Tomoe, el hombre que había pensado poner al frente de la empresa cuando la reestructuración hubiera finalizado.

—La altura no lo es todo.

—También parece que le gusta comer —añadió Serena con una crueldad que no era propia de ella—. Y, además, se está quedando calvo. No me extraña que no le guste salir en las fotografías. No es precisamente Míster Universo.

—No hace falta ser modelo para ser un buen directivo —dijo Darien molesto por que hablara así de Soichi—. Es un buen hombre...

—No, no lo es —lo interrumpió Serena—. Darien Chiba es un hombre muy rico y la única razón por la que la gente habla con él es porque les impresiona su dinero o porque...

Al volverse hacia su interlocutor, al que no había mirado todavía, se quedó sin habla. No era normal que tuviera que elevar la vista para hablar con un hombre, pero lo que la puso en guardia fue su magnetismo sexual.

Su rostro bronceado y de rasgos elegantes le confería una belleza sin igual. Tenía unos labios firmes y carnosos y el pelo oscuro, pero fueron sus ojos azules como zafiros los que la encandilaron.

— ¿O...? —la urgió Darien mirándose en las profundidades turquesas de sus ojos.

Allí vio la respuesta que su magnetismo sexual había obrado en aquella mujer y se sintió satisfecho.

Era cierto que no sabía quién era. Lo había confundido con Soichi Tomoe. No le estaba tomando el pelo ni estaba jugando con él. Se dijo que, tal vez, sacan algo positivo de la inusual experiencia de que lo criticaran.

— ¿O...? —dijo Serena sin aliento.

—Me estaba diciendo que la gente habla con Darien Chiba porque es rico o porque...

—O porque su fama les da miedo, —contestó Serena sinceramente.

— ¿Qué tiene usted en contra de Darien?

—Usted es italiano, ¿verdad? —preguntó Serena dándose cuenta de que los pezones se le habían endurecido y amenazaban con atravesar la tela del vestido.

Se ruborizó y se preguntó qué demonios le es taba ocurriendo.

—Sí —contestó Darien mirándola intensamente.

Aquel pelo rubio y aquellos ojos azules le gustaban sobremanera y, además, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía sonrojarse a una mujer.

— ¿Usted trabaja en Venstar? —le preguntó.

Serena asintió.

—Habla usted de Darien Chiba como si lo conociera personalmente...

Aquel hombre era italiano y seguramente trabajaba para Chiba. Serena se dijo que debía tener cuidado, que había metido la pata. Sin darse cuenta, se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior.

Darien se encontró imaginándose aquella puntita rosa deslizándose eróticamente por su piel desnuda. La fuerte respuesta de su cuerpo lo sorprendió, pues hacía muchos años que había aprendido a controlarse físicamente delante de una mujer guapa.

—Siento curiosidad por saber qué tiene usted en contra de un hombre al que no conoce —insistió.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted que no lo conozco? —contestó Serena.

En otra circunstancia, jamás se hubiera mostrado tan osada, pero el coñac corría por sus venas a mil por hora.

Darien enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Lo conoce?

—No, pero no me hace falta conocerlo para saber que es un tipo machista que discrimina a las mujeres para sentirse poderoso —contestó Serena con acidez.

**Creo que Serena le ha dado una primera impresion de infarto a Darien, jejeje, que irá a decir ella cuando se de cuenta de que esta hablando con su nuevo jefe?, y no les parece increible como una persona puede sacar de contexto algo, solo para asi salirse con la suya, sino vean a Jedite, se aprovecho de lo que dijo Darien para darle el puesto a quien el queria, no a quien realmente se lo merecia, bueno esperemos que este para no sea tan necio como la parejita de "El Hijo del Frances" **


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Desconcertado, Darien frunció el ceño y miró a aquella mujer que estaba criticándolo.

—Esa acusación es muy fuerte cuando no conoce usted al hombre contra el que la está haciendo —le espetó.

Pálida y avergonzada al darse cuenta del enfado que había provocado en su interlocutor, Serena bajó la cabeza.

—Perdón —murmuró.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Darien se lo impidió.

—No huya —le dijo.

Serena se estaba preguntando qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo. Debía de estar loca para hablar así de su jefe en una fiesta de trabajo. Debía de haber sido el coñac, que le había soltado la lengua.

Por supuesto, estaba furiosa porque sabía por qué no le habían dado el puesto que se merecía, pero si no iba a interponer una demanda era mejor que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—Mire...

—Ni siquiera me ha dicho cómo se llama —la interrumpió Darien.

Serena se dio cuenta de que, después de todo lo que había dicho, no debía dar su verdadera identidad.

—Selene —mintió.

—Selene —repitió Darien—. Me gusta. Déjeme que la invite a una copa y que la intente convencer de que el nuevo propietario de Venstar sabe lo que hace tanto fuera como dentro del trabajo...

— ¿Tan engreído es?

— ¿No le gustan a usted los hombres seguros de sí mismos? —preguntó Darien cuestionándose la imagen que tenía de sí mismo.

—Si estar seguro de sí mismo quiere decir ser arrogante, no, no me gustan.

—Darien no es arrogante. Es un hombre seguro de sí mismo, pero no es arrogante —le aseguró Darien guiándola hacia la barra—. Quiero que me explique por qué cree que Darien Chiba es un machista...

Serena no quería seguir hablando de aquel tema.

—No me ha dicho cómo se llama —le dijo.

Darien sonrió haciendo que el corazón de Serena latiera aceleradamente.

—Me temo que me llamo Darien —contestó.

— ¿Es un nombre muy común en Italia?

—Sí, allí todos nos llamamos Darien —se burló Darien.

Serena estaba fascinada, emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Darien pedía una copa, pero, cuando el camarero le entregó una copa alta de cóctel, la aceptó y se la tomó.

— ¿Está usted casado? —se oyó preguntar a sí misma.

Aquello hizo reír a Darien.

—Muy sutil por su parte... No, por supuesto que no estoy casado. Dígame por qué cree que Darien Chiba es un machista...

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Pues yo sí —insistió Darien mirándola con intensidad.

—Pero yo no —insistió Serena.

No podía dejar de mirarlo y se sentía como si estuviera conectada a él por una corriente eléctrica.

—Ya se lo sacaré —dijo Darien muy seguro de sus dotes de persuasión—. ¿Siempre se aprovecha de ser guapa?

Serena se atragantó con la bebida y lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Perdón?

Serena no se lo podía creer. Aquel hombre, que era una fantasía hecha realidad, estaba flirteando con ella y ella no tenía ni idea de cómo responder, así que sonrió y sonrió y sonrió y sonrió y sonrió temerosa de que perdiera el interés en ella y se fuera.

Ya iba siendo hora de que disfrutara de lo que disfrutaban otras mujeres, pues era joven y estaba soltera. La admiración que veía en su mirada fue como una subida de adrenalina para su maltrecho ego.

Aquella sonrisa femenina que sugería que aquella mujer sabía exactamente el efecto que le estaba produciendo hizo que todos los músculos de Darien se tensaran. Hacía mucho tiempo que el apetito sexual no se apoderaba de él con tanta fuerza.

El animal que llevaba dentro quería apoyarla en la pared y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, pero ganó la razón. No le gustaba perder el control. De hecho, le gustaba controlarlo todo siempre al cien por cien.

—Santo cielo —murmuró.

Serena se encontró ahogándose en unos ojos color zafiro y sintió que la boca se le quedaba seca y que las rodillas le temblaban.

Por primera vez en veintitrés años comprendió lo que era sentirse deseada por un hombre.

—Vámonos de aquí... —dijo Darien pensando que ya se le ocurriría una excusa para abandonar la fiesta.

Le ofreció la mano y, aunque Serena se dio cuenta de que no pensaba con claridad, no pudo resistirse a la tentación de entrelazar sus dedos con los de aquel hombre, pues se moría por tocarlo.

Se estremeció, atormentada por la necesidad que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Esto es una locura —murmuró.

En ese momento, sonó el móvil que Zafiro, su hermano pequeño de catorce años, se había encargado de programar con una tonalidad especial que sonaba única y exclusivamente cuando era él quien llamaba.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Darien no hubiera contestado, pero Zafiro siempre había sido como un hijo para él, dada la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos.

Darien sonrió y soltó a Serena de la mano excusándose para contestar al teléfono. Su hermano fue directo al grano. Tenía un problema de matemáticas que no sabía solucionar y necesitaba su ayuda, así que Darien anotó los datos en una servilleta sobre la barra.

—Es mi hermano pequeño… a veces tengo que ayudarlo con los deberes del internado —le dijo a Serena.

Serena se quedó a su lado, dándose cuenta sin embargo de la locura que había estado a punto de cometer. ¡Había estado a punto de irse con un hombre al que acababa de conocer!

—Zafiro... —dijo Darien sintiendo que Serena había cambiado de parecer.

Mientras se devanaba los sesos preguntándose cómo iba a hacer para que Darien no perdiera el interés en ella cuando le hubiera dejado claro que no se iba a ir con él aquella noche, Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba resolviendo integrales.

—Eso está mal —murmuró frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a él.

Darien se quedó de piedra.

— ¿Seguro?

Serena le arrebató el bolígrafo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos resolvió el problema y le explicó brevemente dónde se había equivocado.

Darien tomó aire. Se le daban muy bien las matemáticas, pero era obvio que a aquella belleza rubia se le daban todavía mejor.

—Darien... —dijo Zafiro, que había oído toda la conversación—. No sé quién es la mujer con la que estás, pero es un as de las matemáticas. Nada que ver con las tontas con las que sueles salir. ¡Pídele el teléfono!

Mientras Darien hablaba con su hermano Serena se dio cuenta de que no había sido muy diplomática. Mina, que conocía muy bien a los hombres, le había dicho en una ocasión que cuando un chico le gustaba de verdad había que ser muy prudente y dejar que creyera que llevaba la voz cantante.

Al darse cuenta de que ella había hecho todo lo contrario, no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto.

Darien vio que dos miembros de su personal lo estaban buscando, así que agarró Serena de la mano y se escondieron en un rincón de la barra.

—Nos vamos a tener que separar —le dijo—. Nos vemos en el vestíbulo dentro de un cuarto de hora, sé discreta —le dijo mirándola a los ojos—. No me hace ninguna gracia separarme de ti. No me gustaría nada perderte, _cara_.

Como no estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre la tratara como a una femme fatale a la que no se pudiera resistir, Serena se rió dando por hecho que Darien le estaba tomando el pelo.

Darien se apretó contra ella y la llevó hacia las cabinas de teléfonos.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —contestó Darien con voz ronca mirándola con ojos preñados de deseo.

Al tenerlo tan cerca, Serena se dio cuenta de que lo que quería era sentirlo todavía más cerca, como una segunda piel. Entonces, entendió por qué los pezones se le habían endurecido. Se dio cuenta de que deseaba a aquel hombre con todo su cuerpo.

Serena jamás se había visto en una situación así, pero no dudó en pasarle los brazos por el cuello y apretarse contra él. Darien maldijo en italiano y sucumbió a la franca invitación.

Serena era nueva en aquello de la pasión, pero aprendió pronto. Lo besó con la misma fuerza que él a ella y, cuando sintió la lengua de Darien en el interior de su boca, el corazón le dio un vuelco y comenzó a latirle aceleradamente.

De repente, sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba más vivo que nunca y que quería más de aquello que nunca antes había probado.

Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, Darien logró separarse de ella.

—Diez minutos —le dijo sonriendo—. No te voy a perder de vista y luego nos vamos.

Serena parpadeó como si acabara de salir de una caverna oscura y se dejó llevar hacia el centro de la fiesta, donde varios grupos de personas charlaban animadamente. Darien no se paró en ninguno de los grupos. De hecho, no lo hizo hasta que no encontró una mesa libre en un rincón y, una vez allí, pidió una copa para Serena.

—No te muevas de aquí hasta que vuelva a buscarte, _cara mia_ —le dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Merece la pena que espere? —contestó Serena divertida con toda aquella situación.

—No te rías. Esto no tiene ninguna gracia —dijo Darien enfadado.

No le gustaba que aquella mujer no lo tomara en serio y, por otra parte, lo enfurecía su propia falta de control. La deseaba. De hecho, la deseaba tanto, que estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo.

En aquel momento, sonó de nuevo su teléfono móvil. Era Zafiro otra vez.

— ¿Te importaría volver a ayudar a mi hermano pequeño con sus deberes? Habla muy bien inglés.

Emocionada por aquella petición, Serena sonrió y extendió la mano para que le entregara el teléfono. Habló con Zafiro de los deberes de matemáticas mientras observaba a Darien, que la observaba a ella desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, Serena sentía que la boca se le secaba y que el corazón se le aceleraba. Estaba rodeado de gente, la mayoría directivos de la empresa, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para él.

Todo lo que estaba sintiendo era completamente nuevo para ella. Le parecía maravilloso y milagroso que Darien estuviera tan interesado en ella como ella lo estaba en él. Intentó recobrar su estado normal, que era mucho más distante, pero no lo consiguió.

Los besos de Darien la habían obnubilado. Se sentía como en una nube. Había oído a otras mujeres decir que había ciertos hombres que eran irresistibles, pero ella había pensado que jamás encontraría a uno que tuviera un efecto tan intenso en ella.

Lo cierto era que se moría por encontrarlo y, cuando Darien la había besado, todas las células de su piel habían respondido con entusiasmo.

Estaba mirándolo cuando él, como si se hubiera dado cuenta por un sexto sentido de que alguien lo observaba, se giró hacia ella y le sonrió. Entonces, Serena sintió fuegos artificiales en el vientre y el corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

— ¿Me das tu número de teléfono? —le preguntó Zafiro—. Tú explicas mucho mejor las matemáticas que mi hermano.

Lo cierto era que Serena se estaba llevando la mayoría de las miradas masculinas de aquella fiesta, pero ningún hombre se atrevía a acercarse a ella cuando Darien Chiba la miraba como si fuera suya.

Serena acababa de terminar de hablar con Zafiro cuando Darien se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y la condujo fuera de la sala. Mientras avanzaban, Serena oyó comentarios especulativos a su alrededor, pero debía de ser por lo guapo que era Darien.

Además, dado que nadie se había acercado a ella mientras había estado sola en la mesa, Serena creyó que ninguno de sus compañeros la había reconocido sin los rizos, las gafas y sus aburridos trajes.

—Todavía no me has dicho por qué crees que Darien Chiba margina a las mujeres en el trabajo... —dijo Darien una vez a solas en el ascensor.

—Creí que se te habría olvidado ese tema —contestó Serena desconcertada.

—A mí nunca se me olvida nada —le aseguró Darien.

—Preferiría que lo olvidaras —murmuró Serena—. He sido indiscreta...

—Puedes confiar en mí.

—Un pajarito me ha contado que tu tocayo...

— ¿Mi tocayo? ¿El hombre bajito que te recordaba a un gnomo?

Serena asintió.

—Dicen que al gran jefe sólo le gusta promocionar a mujeres guapas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

Obviamente, aquel hombre era fiel al propietario de la empresa y Serena no pudo evitar admirar aquella honorable cualidad.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Te aseguro que tengo razón —contestó Darien con convicción.

Serena sonrió.

Darien la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Me encanta abrazarte, _carissima_...

—A mí también —admitió Serena apretándose contra él—. Me encanta estar cerca de ti.

Darien se rió y le acarició el pelo. Al mirarla a los ojos, no pudo evitar besarla con pasión. Serena respondió a sus besos con la misma intensidad y, cuando salieron del ascensor, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y tomó aire.

Estaba confundida. No se podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo ni lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no se lo quería perder.

Darien se sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y abrió una puerta que daba a una suite muy lujosa. Hasta aquel momento, Serena no se había preguntado dónde iban. Lo cierto era que no habían salido del hotel y que, sin darse cuenta, estaban en su habitación.

— ¿Esperas que pase la noche contigo? —le preguntó confusa.

**Wow, este chico no pierde el tiempo, y ahora que va a hacer Serena se ira a quedar o se ira a ir?, ñaca, ñaca, como soy malosa las dejó con la curiosidad XD, un beso**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola , perdon la tardanza pero aqui estanlos capis, besitos**

CAPITULO 3

Darien miró a Serena desafiante.

—Eso depende de ti.

Serena palideció de vergüenza. ¡Por supuesto que dependía de ella! Hacía ya mucho tiempo que las mujeres habían aprendido a tomar decisiones por sí mismas. Se acercó a los ventanales desde los que se veía la ciudad y pensó que acababa de quedar como una tonta ante Darien.

Se había mostrado nerviosa como una virgen que jamás hubiera estado a solas con un hombre en la habitación de su hotel. El calor del deseo se había tornado en palidez.

Lo cierto era que por fuera había conseguido cambiar, pero por dentro seguía siendo la misma Serena Tsukino de siempre. La misma Serena que había ido a un colegio sólo de chicas y que se había pasado los fines de semana estudiando en lugar de saliendo por ahí.

Los chicos siempre le habían parecido seres extraños y desconocidos y nunca había aprendido a comportarse con tranquilidad en su presencia. A los diecisiete años, aquel chico del que se había enamorado la había humillado y desde aquel día su orgullo herido se había convertido en su mejor fuente de protección.

Aunque habían pasado ya varios años, prefería ser precavida que volver a cometer el mismo error. Aquellos seis años los había pasado ocupándose de su padre, la excusa perfecta para no tener que salir con hombres.

Había resultado más fácil ser una hija dedicada y asumir que era «una chica fornida», como solía decirle su progenitor, y dar por hecho que por eso no le gustaba a ningún hombre.

Desde que a los doce años había empezado a crecer y a sacarle la cabeza a todos sus compañeros de clase, Serena había deseado ser más bajita y menuda, como su preciosa madre.

Pero ahora, por primera vez, parecía que a un hombre le gustaba tal y como era. Miró a Darien de reojo y se encontró con sus ojos. Se le secó la boca. Era impresionantemente guapo.

Darien la observó. Estaba tan quieta, que parecía una estatua viviente. Era obvio que era una mujer vulnerable y que se lo estaba pensando. ¿Habría otro hombre en su vida? Darien decidió mostrarse paciente pues no quería perderla.

—Quizás sea mejor que te lleve a casa —murmuró.

Serena se puso rígida pues aquella inesperada oferta no hizo sino elevar su tensión. ¿Irse a casa? Desde luego, sería lo más razonable, pero no quería. Siempre había sido una mujer razonable y ya estaba harta.

¿De qué le había servido ser razonable? Se había convertido en una adicta al trabajo que no tenía vida social y a la que ningún hombre miraba por la calle. ¿Cuándo había sentido ella por un hombre lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos por Darien?

— ¿Hay otro hombre? —preguntó Darien con palpable tensión.

—No... —contestó Serena tomando aire—. ¿Hay otra mujer?

—No.

La última rubia con la que Darien se había acostado, Mimet, era una modelo que estaba trabajando en México y no había razón para confesarle que había pasado a la historia en cuanto la había visto a ella.

El ambiente estaba cargado.

—Jamás he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti —dijo Darien sinceramente.

—Quiero quedarme... —murmuró Serena dándose cuenta de que le quedaban muchas cosas en la vida por explorar.

Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando solo, los pezones le dolían y sentía un extraño calor entre las piernas que le impedía estarse quieta.

—No te arrepentirás —sonrió Darien satisfecho.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba con tanta fuerza, que se sintió mareada. Cuando Darien la miraba como lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos la hacía sentir guapa. Cruzó la habitación sintiendo que las piernas le podían fallar en cualquier momento y lo agarró de la corbata como si fuera una mujer experimentada que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba tan nerviosa que en lugar de deshacer el nudo de la corbata lo apretó más y, cuando ya creía que iba a tener que buscar unas tijeras; unos dedos bronceados intervinieron y deshicieron el nudo con total facilidad.

Darien se quitó la corbata y la abrazó. Entonces, Serena no pudo evitar estremecerse de salvaje anticipación.

La experta boca de Darien se apoderó de sus labios. Serena tuvo que aferrarse a él para no perder el equilibrio. Darien la tomó en brazos.

— ¿Pesó demasiado? —murmuró.

Serena estaba convencida de que Darien era el hombre que había estado esperando toda su vida. Era el hombre del que se iba a enamorar perdidamente y que se iba a enamorar perdidamente de ella. Bueno, con que se enamoran un poquito de ella era suficiente.

—Eres ligera como una muñeca... —le aseguró llevándola al dormitorio.

Una vez allí, Serena se quitó los zapatos mientras Darien se desabrochaba la camisa. Serena observó con la boca abierta aquel torso bronceado y musculoso.

Sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy excitada. Dio un par de pasos atrás, hasta que se encontró con la cama, y se sentó.

— ¿Qué...? —sonrió Darien con sensualidad—. ¿Me querías quitar tú la camisa?

—No... Eh... no suelo hacerlo —contestó Serena muy seria, pues había decidido que maravillarse por la apariencia de aquel hombre no quedaba bien.

—Siempre puedes practicar con la corbata —bromeó Darien, que se había dado cuenta de su falta de experiencia con aquel detalle.

— ¿De verdad? —bromeó también Serena.

—Siempre que quieras... —contestó Darien con voz ronca acercándose a ella como un tigre al acecho.

La tomó de las manos y la puso en pie.

—Vaya, has encogido un poco —bromeó al verla sin tacones—. Prométeme que siempre que estés conmigo vas a llevar tacones. Me encanta verte por encima de todos los hombres, me excita...

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Parecías una reina —contestó Darien desabrochándole el vestido con calma.

— ¿Te importa que apaguemos la luz?

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —rió Darien.

—Claro... —contestó Serena nerviosa.

Darien le bajó los tirantes del vestido, que cayó al suelo.

—Eres impresionante...

Serena había cerrado los ojos pues no quería ver la decepción en los de Darien cuando viera lo delgada y plana que era en ropa interior. Se estremeció y Darien la tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama, donde la besó durante un buen rato.

—Sexy... —le dijo acariciando su delicada piel. Jamás nadie le había dicho aquello.

— ¿Sexy?

—Mucho...

Era cierto que a Darien aquella mujer le parecía sexy. Todo en ella se lo parecía. Su pelo, sus ojos, su altura, su sonrisa y su fragilidad.

— ¿De verdad? —insistió Serena tan excitada, que no se dio cuenta de que Darien le acababa de desabrochar el sujetador.

Cuando notó sus pequeños y firmes pechos en las palmas de las manos, se le alteró la respiración.

—La luz... —dijo Serena.

—Me encanta tu cuerpo —le aseguró Darien. Completamente ruborizada, Serena se apresuró a taparse hasta las orejas. Darien enarcó las cejas y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que necesito una copa —comentó Serena. Darien se levantó y se dirigió al minibar, donde le sirvió un vaso de agua mineral. Serena no tuvo el valor de decirle que hubiera preferido algo con alcohol.

—Debes de estar pensando que soy un poco rara—murmuró.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —contestó Darien contemplando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

No quería que aquella mujer bebiera más. Le gustaba que sus compañeras de cama se enteraran de todo.

Estaba seguro de que había otro hombre en su vida. Por eso, Serena estaba tan nerviosa. Aquello no hizo más que acrecentar su competitividad. Estaba decidido a acostarse con ella y a borrar a su competidor del mapa.

El jamás compartía a una mujer y aquella era suya. Nunca antes había besado a una mujer en público ni se había mostrado tan deseoso de poseerla. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía como un volcán y, si Serena no se había dado cuenta, él se lo iba a demostrar en breve.

—Te tengo que decir una cosa... —dijo Serena.

Darien se tensó. No quería que le hablara del otro hombre. Aquello iba a ser muy molesto.

—No me gusta que me cuenten historias de otros hombres.

—Lo entiendo y, precisamente por eso, creo que debo advertirte que no tengo mucha experiencia—confesó Serena.

Aquello le llegó a Darien al alma. El ya se había dado cuenta, pero no le pareció bien decírselo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le daba igual.

—En realidad... —dudó Serena mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Para ser completamente sincera, no tengo ninguna experiencia...

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Darien con las cejas enarcadas.

—Es la primera vez —concluyó Serena.

— ¿Es la primera vez que pasas la noche con un hombre que acabas de conocer?

—Sí, pero no sólo eso —contestó Serena—. No soy una mujer promiscua...

—Jamás he dicho que lo fueras —la interrumpió Darien.

—El caso es qué... bueno, nunca me he acostado con un hombre y... soy, ya sabes... —dijo Serena mirándolo con intensidad, para que lo entendiera cuanto antes—. Soy virgen —concluyó viendo que Darien no comprendía.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Darien estupefacto—. ¿He oído bien?

Serena asintió ruborizándose de pies a cabeza. Darien parecía realmente sorprendido, lo último que ella se había esperado.

—Pero si no eres una adolescente —comentó Darien sorprendido por momentos.

— ¿Y?

Virgen. Aquella mujer era virgen y él no se estaba comportando como un caballero. En lugar de aceptar su confesión con calma, se había quedado mirándola fijamente como si acabara de salir de un cuadro medieval.

Darien se sentó a su lado.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró abrazándola con mucha más cautela de lo que lo había hecho antes.

«Claro que no pasa nada. ¿Por qué iba a pasar?», se dijo.

— ¿De verdad? —insistió Serena.

El deseo y la decencia estaban librando una dura lucha en el interior de Darien y, por fin, salió a la superficie el buen hombre que llevaba dentro.

—Deberías pensártelo

—No —dijo Serena abrazándolo con fuerza.

Estuvo a punto de gritar que llevaba muchos años limitándose a pensar, sin hacer nada, pero sentirlo tan cerca hizo que se quedara sin palabras.

Se miró en sus ojos azules y se le entrecortó la respiración. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y enseguida sintió una sensación cálida e intensa en lo más profundo dé su cuerpo que la hizo estremecerse.

— ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Darien besándole el cuello y deseándola cada vez más.

Serena sentía el cuerpo incandescente y su corazón rugiendo como un coche de carreras.

—No lo sé...

—Sí, sí lo sabes...

Tenía razón. Tenía que ser Darien porque lo deseaba como nunca jamás había deseado a ningún hombre. Así de básico y primitivo.

—Eres exquisita... —dijo Darien admirando sus senos.

Acto seguido, jugueteó con sus pezones y siguió la estela de sus dedos con la lengua. Serena arqueó la espalda y gritó de placer ante la intensidad de la sensación. Lo agarró del pelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Darien siguió jugueteando con sus pezones mientras la besaba con fuerza. Serena lo abrazó y se deleitó en acariciar los potentes músculos de sus hombros y de su espalda.

—Te prometo que va a ser una buena experiencia —dijo Darien poniéndose en pie y quitándose los pantalones.

Serena lo miró fijamente. Aquel hombre era un dios. Se dio cuenta de que los calzoncillos que llevaba apenas escondían su erección. Haciendo gala de un valor que jamás había conocido, Serena le quitó aquella última prenda y se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo...?

Darien la miró a los ojos y Serena se volvió a sentir tan excitada como hacía unos segundos.

— ¿Eres virgen? —quiso saber Darien.

—En una escala del uno al diez... diez —contestó Serena con la voz entrecortada.

—Tienes la piel tan blanca como la porcelana—dijo Darien explorando sus pechos—. Eres delicada y sensible. Me encanta.

Serena no se podía estar quieta bajo aquellas caricias. Arqueó la espalda pues quería más.

—Bésame...

Darien obedeció y sus lenguas se encontraron. Darien sonrió al darse cuenta del deseo de Serena de sentirlo sobre ella, pero se frenó.

—Hace nada has dicho que jamás habías deseado a una mujer como me deseas a mí —protestó—. ¿Era mentira?

—En absoluto —le aseguró Darien quitándole las braguitas—. Tenemos toda la noche, _bella mia_. No hay prisa. Quiero que sea especial.

Serena estaba fuera de control. Se moría por tocarlo y, si no lo hacía, era por temor a hacerlo mal. Le besó el hombro y deslizó su boca por su pecho. Una vez allí, tomó aire y siguió bajando hasta su vientre, pero cuando iba empezar lo interesante Darien la tomó del pelo y la hizo subir.

—Veo que eres una mujer independiente —susurró.

— ¿Prefieres que me tumbe de espaldas y piense en...?

—En mí —contestó Darien—. Tienes que pensar en mí.

Se deleitó acariciando sus curvas y haciéndola gemir de placer. Serena no podía pensar, tan sólo sentir y lo que estaba sintiendo era extraordinariamente intenso.

Darien le estaba acariciando la entrepierna y Serena no pudo evitar que sus caderas se movieran solas en un balanceo tan antiguo como la propia historia de la humanidad.

— ¡Oh, por favor!

Por fin, Darien la tocó en el centro de su feminidad, allí donde necesitaba que la acariciaran, allí donde el calor era un intenso tormento.

El calor y el deseo se apoderaron de ella cuando Darien la penetró con un dedo, pero aquello no había hecho más empezar. Cuando Serena se sentía como la miel a punto de entrar en ebullición, Darien le demostró que todavía había más placer por experimentar.

—Me vuelves loco —jadeó colocándose entre sus piernas.

Serena sintió cómo la penetraba suavemente y el dolor se apoderó de su cerebro haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Quieres que pare?

—No... —contestó Serena cerrando los ojos.

Sabía que el dolor terminaría y daría paso al más increíble de los placeres.

—No me parece bien pasármelo bien cuando tú estás sufriendo —murmuró Darien a modo de disculpa.

Serena estuvo a punto de reírse entonces y supo que, si no se había enamorado ya de aquel hombre, se iba sin duda a enamorar de él.

—No pasa nada... —le aseguró.

—_Amore_... —dijo Darien besándola—. Eres muy valiente...

—No, lo que pasa es que te deseo con todo mi cuerpo —confesó Serena arqueando las caderas e invitándolo a que entrara en ella por completo.

Darien así lo hizo, haciéndola enloquecer. Prolongó su placer con todas las artes que sabía y Serena sucumbió a su ritmo con abandono. Le latía el corazón aceleradamente y sentía que la sangre se le había agolpado en las sienes.

Pronto sintió oleadas de placer y, al cabo de unos instantes, Darien la siguió en el orgasmo. Serena lo abrazó con fuerza y se dijo, muy feliz, que no se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

Se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta y Darien la despertó.

—Son sólo las doce de la noche —le dijo—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan cansada?

Serena pensó que debía de ser por el alcohol.

—Perdón...

Darien colocó bien las almohadas para que se apoyara y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Lo que acabamos de compartir ha sido fantástico, pero tengo que decirte una cosa...

— ¿Estás casado? —preguntó Serena con el corazón en un puño.

—Dios mío, no...

—Entonces, ¿tienes novia?

—Si la tuviera, no estaría aquí —contestó Darien.

— ¿Entonces?

—El preservativo se ha roto. Supongo que debido al entusiasmo. No creo que vaya a haber ninguna repercusión, pero me he creído en el deber de advertírtelo.

— ¿Se ha roto?

—No tengo ningún problema de salud, te lo aseguró. Siempre tomo precauciones. Sin embargo, siempre existe la posibilidad de que te hayas que dado embarazada.

Al oír aquello, Serena se quedó de piedra y se rió nerviosa.

—Seguro que no... No es tan fácil quedarse embarazada. De hecho, en mi departamento hay dos mujeres que están en una clínica de fertilidad. Parece ser que es muy común que hoy en día sea difícil concebir un hijo. ¿A ti te gustan los niños?

—Tengo cuatro hermanos, así que...

Era obvio que estaba evitando el tema y Serena no tenía ganas de seguir con aquel asunto. Ella tenía muy claro desde que era una adolescente que no iba a tener hijos. No estaba muy segura de que Darien fuera a entenderla, pero ella había tenido una infancia muy desdichada y no quería traer al mundo a un ser que tuviera que pasar por lo mismo.

Darien la miró con curiosidad, pues por primera vez en su vida le interesaba la opinión de una mujer sobre un tema del que normalmente huía como de la peste. Sin embargo, Serena no dijo nada más. Se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

Darien recordó su infinita paciencia con Zafiro y sonrió satisfecho. Era obvio que le encantaban los niños.

En cualquier caso, si ella estaba tan tranquila como para haberse quedado dormida después, de haberle dicho que el preservativo se había roto, no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Serena se despertó porque sonó el móvil.

Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo entero, como si se hubiera metido una paliza en el gimnasio.

— ¿Hmm? —contestó.

— ¿Todavía dormida, _bella mia_? —le dijo una voz de lo más familiar.

Serena se dio cuenta en ese momento de que estaba completamente desnuda tumbada sobre una cama de una habitación de hotel que no le sonaba mucho.

— ¿Cómo?

—He dicho que te suban el desayuno —continuó Darien—. Debe de estar a punto de llegar.

—Creí que... creí que había soñado contigo—confesó.

— ¿Sueles tener sueños tan excitantes? —bromeó Darien, haciendo caso omiso de su ayudante, que le estaba indicando que lo estaban esperando en la sala de reuniones.

—Dios mío... ¿qué hora es? —exclamó Serena.

—Las nueve y media, bella durmiente, pero no te preocupes. Te doy el día libre —replicó Darien sonriendo.

Lo cierto era que parecía agotada, así que era mejor que se pasara el día en la cama recuperando energías.

— ¿Las nueve y media? —exclamó Serena.

—Quiero cenar contigo esta noche y quiero que estés descansada —insistió Darien—. Tomate el día libre.

—Darien, me doy cuenta de que debes de estar por encima de mí en la empresa, pero no me tomo días así como así por el mero hecho de estar cansada.

—Hoy lo harás, _cara_ —contestó Darien indicándole a los directivos que lo estaban esperando que ya iba.

— ¿Porqué? —murmuró Serena.

— ¿Porqué? Para empezar, para darme gusto.

¿Desde cuándo dar gusto a un hombre había sido una de sus prioridades? « ¡Desde que te enamoraste del hombre alto y moreno con el que te acostaste anoche!».

—Mira, ahora no puedo seguir hablando, pero tengo una sorpresa preparada para esta noche que creo que te va a gustar. Déjame tu dirección para que te pueda pasar a recoger —dijo Darien antes de colgar.

El que se iba a llevar una sorpresa iba a ser él porque Serena no tenía ninguna intención de faltar al trabajo el mismo día en el que Beryl se iba a hacer cargo del departamento financiero.

Se levantó a toda velocidad, recogió su ropa y se metió en el baño. Calculó que, si quería volver a casa a cambiarse de ropa, no llegaría al trabajo antes de la hora de comer, así que decidió que era más fácil comprarse un traje nuevo.

Se metió en la ducha con el firme propósito de pensar única y exclusivamente en llegar cuanto antes a la oficina, pero no pudo evitar recordar la noche de pasión que había compartido con Darien.

Se sentía mortificada entre la culpabilidad y la felicidad. El alcohol la había desinhibido y había hecho que se hubiera acostado con un hombre al que acababa de conocer. ¿Se había comportado como una vampiresa?

Decidió no ser tan dura consigo misma. Al fin y al cabo, Darien parecía tan atraído por ella como ella lo estaba por él. La había llamado para darle los buenos días y la quería llevar a cenar.

A salir de la ducha, mientras se secaba, se miró en el espejo y vio que estaba sonriendo. Una vez vestida y tras dejar su dirección anotada, pasó a la habitación contigua donde se encontró un copioso desayuno y un enorme ramo de rosas con una nota para ella.

Mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma, se dio cuenta de que Darien había pedido un montón de cosas para desayunar. Seguramente, como no sabía lo que quería, había pedido de todo.

De repente, sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse. Se tomó un bollo y engulló un zumo de fruta mientras se decía que jamás un hombre se había tomado tantas molestias por ella.

Feliz por lo que sentía por Darien, Serena se fue de compras. Se compró un traje pantalón negro, unos mocasines cómodos y ropa interior nueva rezando para que no hubiera sido el vestidito turquesa el que lo hubiera encandilado.

Lo cierto era que nunca se le había dado bien comprarse ropa bonita ni maquillarse y que salir con Darien iba a significar un gran esfuerzo en aquel aspecto, pero, ¿desde cuándo le daba miedo un reto?

Serena entró en el vestíbulo de Venstar con una gran sonrisa. En el ascensor había dos mujeres comentando que se estaba celebrando una gran reunión en la tercera planta. La sala estaba llena. Serena llegó justamente cuando un directivo de mediana edad estaba dando la bienvenida a Darien Chiba.

Serena vio a Darien, su Darien, ponerse en pie y saludar. Estaba impresionante con un traje gris, camisa azul oscura y corbata de seda a juego.

Nada más verlo, sintió mariposas en el estómago y desvió la mirada para que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo miraba como si fuera suyo.

Supuso que era el portavoz del nuevo propietario de la empresa, pero, cuando el directivo que lo había presentado se dirigió a él llamándolo «señor Chiba», se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y se quedó mirando a Darien con la boca abierta.

—Tendrás que admitir que Darien Chiba es tan guapo que se puede permitir el lujo de ir por ahí regalando esposas de diamantes —bromeó Molly—. Di ahora que serías capaz de decirle que no si te propusiera pasar la noche con él.

Serena intentó reírse, pero se había quedado sin aliento. De haberlo podido recobrar, habría llorado de dolor.

**Que oso!, pobre Serena, y ahora que le ira a decir a Darien, creen que lo va a enfrentar o mejor se esconde de él?**


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Serena no se lo podía creer.

Su Darien era el presidente de Venstar, el increíblemente rico hombre de negocios que se dedicaba a coleccionar mujeres.

Sintiéndose increíblemente avergonzada y dolida, se estremeció. ¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Por qué le había dejado creer que era un empleado más? ¿Por qué le había hecho aquello? ¿Que pervertido sentido del humor tenía aquel hombre?

Al recordar que lo había criticado, se preguntó si no habría sido precisamente por eso por lo que se había acostado con ella. Sintió náuseas. ¡Cómo se debía de haber reído Darien a su costa!

Darien, que estaba en aquellos momentos pronunciando un discurso, la vio a lo lejos y la reconoció al instante a pesar de que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y la cara sin maquillaje.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios no se había quedado en el hotel? La vio salir precipitadamente de la sala y supo que se había dado cuenta de su verdadera identidad.

Su primera reacción fue correr tras ella, pero no quería mezclar el placer con el trabajo, pues ya había sido suficientemente indiscreto la noche anterior.

Molesto, se dijo que Selene debería haberlo obedecido y se debería haber tomado el día libre. ¿Por qué era tan cabezota? Al no haberlo hecho, se había enterado de quién era bruscamente y no a lo largo de una agradable velada.

—No me creo que llegues tarde precisamente hoy por casualidad —le estaba diciendo Beryl en aquellos momentos a Serena—. Por tu culpa, no he podido presentar las cifras del proyecto Kelvedon porque no tenía ni idea de que habías mandado el expediente de vuelta al departamento de adquisiciones —la acusó—. ¡Me has hecho pasar una vergüenza horrible!

Las empleadas que había alrededor se quedaron de piedra ante semejante ataque, pero Serena estaba demasiado preocupada con el tema de Darien como para sentirse ultrajada. No dijo nada, pues todo aquello le pareció ridículo.

—A partir de ahora, quiero que ocupes mi antigua mesa —añadió Beryl.

—Muy bien —contestó Serena comenzando a vaciar sus cajones.

—Ah, por cierto —sonrió Beryl—, voy a necesitar una copia de la presentación que ibas a realizar en la reunión de esta tarde con el señor Chiba.

—No he preparado ninguna presentación —contestó Serena.

— ¿Cómo qué no? —exclamó su nueva jefe iracunda.

—No, no lo he hecho —insistió Serena.

Si la hubieran nombrado a ella directora financiera, por supuesto que se hubiera pasado todo el día anterior haciéndolo, pero ese no había sido el caso.

Beryl la miró furiosa, se giró y entró en el despacho de Jedite Frost sin apenas llamar.

—Esto va ser un infierno —comentó Molly.

—Quién lo hubiera dicho, parecía una chica simpática —susurró otra compañera.

—No me explico cómo demonios le han dado el puesto... —dijo Molly callándose al instante para no herir a Serena.

En aquel incómodo silencio, Serena se colocó en su nueva mesa.

— ¿Qué te pareció la novia de Darien Chiba? —preguntó otra chica.

— ¿La rubia? Todos los hombres la miraban y babeaban —se lamentó Molly—. Desde luego, las demás, que somos más normalitas, no tenemos nada que hacer al lado de un bellezón así.

—Completamente de acuerdo —sonrió la compañera—. Desde luego, hacían una bonita pareja. La cosa es que ella me sonaba de algo.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Molly—. A mí, no.

—Supongo que será alguna modelo y la he visto en las revistas.

Serena estaba tensa, pero se tranquilizó diciéndose que nadie la había reconocido. Dispuesta a olvidarse de todo aquello, se sumergió en el trabajo que ella misma le había encargado a Beryl la semana anterior.

Mientras hacía un trabajo que estaba muy por debajo de su cualificación, no pudo evitar que Darien se colara en sus pensamientos.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillada. La había engañado con crueldad, le había mentido y había traicionado su confianza.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de confiar en un hombre al que acababa de conocer? Aquella noche, que para ella había sido hasta hacía unas horas tan maravillosa, le dio asco.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de quién era? ¡Pero si estaba muy claro! Sus maneras, su personalidad, sus detalles. Por ejemplo, todas aquellas rosas. Era obvio que lo había hecho para impresionarla. Debía estar muy acostumbrado impresionar a las mujeres.

Y con ella lo había conseguido, ¿verdad? Sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas y tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño.

Se miró en el espejo y controló las lágrimas. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Tal y como le había dicho su padre muchas veces, la vida era muy dura. Lo que tenía que hacer era seguir adelante y concentrarse en otra cosa.

Pero, ¿en qué? ¿En su futuro en una empresa en la que le habían negado un ascenso bien merecido y en la que le habían sugerido que se tomara unas largas vacaciones? Entonces, Serena decidió que, cuando hubieran terminado sus tres semanas de vacaciones, no iba a volver a trabajar en Venstar.

No, prefería empezar en otro sitio. Elegiría una empresa donde la belleza no contara más que los conocimientos y donde se apreciaran el esfuerzo y los resultados. Sobre todo, elegiría una empresa con cuyo jefe no se hubiera acostado.

Apretó los dientes y se volvió a mirar. Eso también había sido culpa de Darien. Ella jamás hubiera traicionado sus principios y se hubiera acostado con su jefe de haber sabido quién era.

Estaba furiosa y se dio cuenta de que no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta que no hubiera hablado con él.

Tomó el ascensor hasta la planta en la que estaban los directivos. Ya era casi la hora de comer y los pasillos estaban llenos de gente. Fue directamente a la oficina del consejero delegado, llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar contestación.

Sorprendido por la repentina interrupción, Darien levantó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y miró a Selene. Iba vestida entera de negro y no se había maquillado, pero aun así su boca resultaba tan tentadora como una cereza madura.

Darien sonrió contento de volver a verla y se preguntó por qué llevaba un traje que le quedaba grande.

Aquella sonrisa hizo que Serena estuviera a punto de perder el control. El hecho de que Darien fuera capaz de sonreír cuando ella se sentía tan mal era demasiado. Por otra parte, aquella sonrisa la encandilo de nuevo como la noche anterior y la hizo ruborizarse.

—Selene —dijo Darien poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella.

—Me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino —le contestó saliendo del encantamiento—. Darien... ¿cómo has podido mentirme así?

—Yo no te he mentido —se defendió él.

—Tú sabías que yo no sospechaba que eras Darien Chiba. Si no querías decirme la verdad, deberías haberme dejado ir.

—Pero tú no querías que me fuera, _cara_ —le recordó preguntándose por qué saber quién era la enfurecía tanto cuando otras mujeres se mostraban encantadas.

No era un compañero de trabajo, sino el dueño de la empresa, no era un empresario de éxito sino un hombre que lo había conseguido todo, no tenía un buen sueldo sino que era tan rico que tenía un avión privado y multitud de casas lujosas.

¿Que tenía de malo todo aquello? ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella mujer a acusarlo de haber mentido cuando él había tenido mucho cuidado de no hacerlo?

Serena levantó el mentón y tomó aire.

—Eres mi jefe y tenía derecho a saberlo.

— ¡Estas haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena! —exclamó Darien impaciente.

— ¿Un grano de arena?

—Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche, esto no es nada, _carissima_ —contestó Darien acercándose a ella.

Serena se hizo a un lado y levantó las manos.

—Eres peor de lo que creía...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Serena abrió mucho los ojos porque las lágrimas amenazaban con rebosar. Eran lágrimas de ira y de decepción. Aquel hombre no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que ella se había imaginado que era.

—Jamás me habría acostado contigo si hubiera sabido que trabajaba para ti. ¿Te sueles acostar con tus empleadas?

— ¡Es la primera vez en mi vida que me acuesto con alguien de mi empresa! —le aseguró mirándola con dureza.

—Ojalá pudiera creerte, pero se me hace difícil—dijo Serena cortante—. Sobre todo cuando es obvio que no tienes ni idea de cuáles son las fronteras que un jefe decente debería respetar.

—Aguanto tu enfado, pero no pienso aguantar tu insolencia —murmuré Darien.

Serena se estremeció y apretó los puños.

—No te da vergüenza lo que has hecho, ¿verdad?

— ¿Me estás preguntando si me arrepiento de haber pasado la noche contigo? No. Me lo pasé muy bien. No considero que nuestra relación sea un error. Para mí, el hecho de que seas mi empleada es un detalle virtualmente irrelevante. Tengo muchas empresas y miles de empleados y no pienso pasar mucho tiempo en Venstar, así que ni vas a ganar ni vas a perder en ese sentido.

— ¿Eso crees? —gritó Serena—. Es una suerte que nadie me reconociera ayer en la fiesta, que nadie se diera cuenta de que la rubia que se fue contigo era yo porque, de lo contrario, no sé cómo les iba a volver a mirar a la cara.

Darien le tomó las manos entre las suyas para que no se alejara más. No podía creer que sus compañeros no la hubieran reconocido y debía hacer frente a la situación.

—No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche fue una vergüenza. ¿Por qué dices eso? Nos conocimos y nos gustamos...

—No es tan sencillo...

Darien la miró intensamente.

—Lo es si tú quieres que lo sea, _cara_.

Serena apartó las manos.

—No quiero que lo sea —contestó—. Me hiciste creer que eras una persona que no eres en realidad. El hombre que yo creí que eras no existe. ¡Yo jamás me hubiera sentido atraída por un playboy machista!

Darien le cortó el paso y la miró con dureza.

—Me gustaría que me explicaras por qué dices eso.

Serena tragó saliva, pero lo miró a los ojos con desafío.

—Por tu culpa no me ascendieron y todavía no habías puesto un pie en este edificio. Escuché cómo uno de mis jefes, al que conociste en Nápoles, le decía a un directivo lo poco que te había gustado en la fotografía de la empresa y que preferías a mujeres sensuales y bien vestidas en los puestos ejecutivos...

—Eso es completamente falso —le aseguró Darien.

¿Serena Tsukino? Aquel nombre le era levemente familiar. Recordó la fotografía que le habían entregado y rebuscó entre los documentos que tenía sobre su mesa.

—Había pedido un ascenso para hacerme cargo del departamento financiero —le explicó Serena nerviosa—. Llevaba ya meses desempeñando ese trabajo y creía que el puesto era mío, pero le concedieron el ascenso a otra mujer que profesionalmente está por debajo de mí tanto en cualificación como en jerarquía pero que es mucho más guapa que yo...

—Dios mío, esa foto no te hace justicia. Con este aspecto, no te reconozco ni yo —confesó Darien frunciendo el ceño exasperado—. Te aseguro que lo único que dije sobre tu apariencia en Nápoles fue que tenías un aspecto descuidado.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? —exclamó Serena anonadada.

—Lo siento, pero así es —dijo Darien mostrándole la foto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —insistió Serena arrebatándole el documento.

—Me parece que no hace falta que te lo diga. Mira qué pelos llevas —contestó Darien.

Serena se giró.

—Descuidada... —repitió sintiendo náuseas.

Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba dolida y lo sintió profundamente, pero estaba muy enfadado con ella.

—Te falta un botón en la chaqueta y una de las perneras del pantalón tiene el bajo descosido. No estás muy bien. Eso fue lo único que dije.

Serena había palidecido. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta que se hizo sangre. Aquella foto la habían tomado cuando no hacía una semana que su padre había muerto y había llegado a la sala donde estaban todos esperándola excusándose por llegar la última.

Era cierto que no llevaba el mejor traje que tenía, pero que Darien hubiera dicho de ella que tenía un aspecto descuidado la mortificaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel de no considerar sus sentimientos?

—Fue lo único que dije —le aseguré Darien decidiendo allí mismo que había sido la última vez que hablaba sobre la apariencia personal de un empleado sin tenerlo delante.

En cualquier caso, aunque le costara admitirlo, por su culpa Serena había perdido el ascenso. Se tendría que haber dado cuenta de que los directivos de la empresa que acababa de adquirir estaban deseosos de agradarlo en todo y de que su crítica había hecho que se cuestionaran su ascenso hasta decidir que no era correcto.

—Quiero que te quede claro que no hice ningún comentario inapropiado sobre mis supuestas preferencias físicas con respecto a mis empleadas—concluyó.

Serena no dijo nada.

—Por tu silencio asumo que me crees.

—No asumas nada —sonrió Serena dolida—. Por tu comportamiento de anoche, está claro que no crees que te tengas que regir por los principios de respeto por los que se regiría un jefe normal.

—No te consiento que me hables así.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te crees que estás por encima del bien y del mal? —le espetó Serena—. Te crees Dios, te crees con derecho de hacer siempre lo que ti te venga en gana sin pensar en cómo va a afectar a los demás. ¿Y yo? Eres mi jefe y, si lo hubiera sabido, no me habría acostado contigo. ¡No me habría exhibido delante de mis compañeros con los que tengo que trabajar!

—Eso ya está hecho... —dijo Darien mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, pero no debería haber sucedido jamás—murmuró Serena intentando no sentirse atraída por él—. Además, decir que una mujer tiene aspecto descuidado tiene otras connotaciones… —

—Te aseguro que no fue mi intención insultarte—dijo Darien.

A pesar de que estaba enfadado con ella, se moría por abrazarla y consolarla.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo Serena sorprendida al ver que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

—Abrazarte —contestó él sonriendo sensualmente.

Serena se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo agradecía el contacto físico y se sonrojó.

—Deja de mirarme así —le rogó.

Darien se rió y la besó en los labios.

—Tenemos que hablar. Creo que va a ser mejor que quedemos para comer en lugar de para cenar...

—No.

—Para la cena queda mucho y no puedo esperar—insistió Darien volviéndola a besar.

—Déjame en paz. Mi carrera y mi reputación están en juego —murmuró Serena estremeciéndose, desesperada por que la volviera a besar.

Sin embargo, sabía que se iba a traicionar a sí misma si consentía que Darien la cegara de nuevo. Percibía su olor, masculino y excitante, y sintió que se mareaba.

Se moría por acercarse a él y era obvio que Darien se había dado cuenta y estaba esperando que lo hiciera. Aquel hombre era un engreído y un manipulador acostumbrado a hacer lo que fuera para ganar.

No era el hombre especial por el que ella lo había tomado.

Aun así, en difícil resistirse a él. La había enseñado a desearlo y se sentía extremadamente vulnerable en su presencia y enfadada consigo misma por no tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para ponerlo en su lugar.

—_Amore_... vamos a dejar el tema —dijo Darien muy seguro de sí mismo—. En el fondo, sabes que me vas a perdonar todos mis pecados.

Serena no pudo más y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Se apresuró a secarse los ojos con el reverso de la mano y, al hacerlo, perdió una lente de contacto.

— ¡Oh, no! —gimió arrodillándose en el suelo—. No te muevas, he perdido la lentilla.

Darien se agachó con agilidad y la recuperó.

—Aquí está —murmuró guardándola en un sobre y entregándosela—. Así que llevas lentillas...

Serena se preguntó si aquel hombre habría salido alguna vez con una mujer con gafas.

—No te voy a perdonar —le aseguró apretando los dientes—. No quiero volver a verte. Lo que quiero es olvidarme de lo que pasó anoche...

—Muy bien... ya volveremos a descubrir esta noche las maravillas de las que son capaces nuestros cuerpos.

— ¿Por qué no me escuchas cuando te hablo? —le espetó Serena con frustración.

—Aunque no lo sepas, al acostarte ayer conmigo firmaste para más de una noche —sonrió Darien mirándola a los ojos—. Te sigo deseando y tú me sigues deseando. Aunque dudo mucho que tus compañeros no te reconocieran anoche, te prometo ser discreto si eso es lo que tú quieres.

—Deja de tentarme —lo interrumpió Serena—. ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con un hombre que se divierte regalando juguetes sexuales a las mujeres!

Darien enarcó las cejas y sonrió de una manera que hizo que Serena le entraran ganas de abofetearlo.

— ¿Juguetes sexuales?

—Las esposas de diamantes... lo he leído en la prensa.

—Me apena ver que lees ese tipo de publicaciones rosas, pero en cualquier casó permíteme que te diga que tú estás tan preparada para que te regalen juguetes sexuales como yo para dedicarme al celibato —le dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que se pusiera en pie.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre hablando en italiano. Avergonzada, Serena se apresuró a esconderse debajo de la mesa.

Soichi Tomoe hizo como que no la veía, pero eso era imposible pues la mesa de trabajo de Darien era transparente.

—Haz como que es invisible —le dijo Darien en italiano.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar qué hace ahí? —le preguntó asombrado su amigo de la infancia.

—Protegerse de la vergüenza de que la vean en mi despacho. Se pone nerviosa por tonterías—murmuró Darien a la defensiva encogiéndose de hombros—. Es una mujer muy sensible.

Soichi decidió no seguir con el tema. Su amigo, que veía a las mujeres como a bienes intercambiables, se empeñaba en defender a una a la que no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que esconderse bajo una mesa transparente.

Soichi se moría por llamar a su esposa y contarle que Darien se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña, tanto ese día como la noche anterior.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Serena salió de su escondite, se puso en pie, se alisó el pantalón y volvió a su despacho sin dirigirle la palabra a Darien

Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada más que decirle y lo peor era que le costaba mucho resistirse a aquellos ojos suyos.

A media tarde se encontró mirando a la nada en lugar de trabajando. Intentó dejar de pensar en Darien, pero fue imposible. Se enfadó consigo misma, pues aquel hombre no tenía vergüenza. Se negaba a admitir que había sido un irresponsable y un egoísta al no decirle que era su jefe.

Serena suponía que la sorpresa que le había dicho que le iba a decir en la cena era ésa.

Sí, ahora sabía a ciencia cierta la poca importancia que Darien le daba a ese tema. Frunció el ceño y recordó su insistencia en que la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro era lo único que importaba.

¿No le había jurado también que ella era la única empleada con la que había mantenido una relación en su vida? Teniendo todos los datos en cuenta, ¿no quería decir todo aquello que Darien podía estar realmente interesado en ella?

¡Por favor! ¿Ya estaba cayendo otra vez en la trampa de soñar que sus fantasías se hacían realidad?

¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua? ¡Darien Chiba era un canalla! Estaba acostumbrado a jugar con las mujeres, así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que sus intenciones fueran decentes con una estúpida y confiada virgen que se había metido en su cama nada más conocerlo.

Serena palideció y se avergonzó de sí misma por su desesperado deseo de creer que podía confiar en él. ¿No había aprendido nada desde los diecisiete años?

El último verano que pasó en Francia se enamoró por primera vez. Se trataba de un estudiante cuatro años mayor que ella que se llamaba Andrew, era rubio, guapo y tenía moto.

Durante casi un mes Amy, Lita y ella habían salido con Andrew y sus amigos. Mina también había ido en un par de ocasiones, pero en cuanto conoció a Malaquite, su actual marido, sólo había tenido ojos y tiempo para él.

Serena se había enamorado perdidamente de Andrew. Habían hecho manitas y se habían besado, Andrew parecía interesado en ella. Debería haber sospechado algo cuando le había preguntado insistentemente por su amiga Mina.

Su amiga había vuelto a salir con ellos aquellos días porque su novio había tenido que irse de viaje por motivos de trabajo. Aquel mismo día, en lugar de llevar a Serena en moto, Andrew había llevado a Mina, pero Serena no le dio importancia y creyó que estaba siendo agradable.

Sin embargo, cuando Andrew besó a Mina delante de ella, se quedó de piedra. Logró esconder su dolor a duras penas, pues Mina no tenía ni idea de que Serena creía que Andrew era su novio.

—Cuando me ha besado, me ha molestado un poco, pero cuando me ha dicho que llevaba todo el verano detrás de mí me ha dado pena... aunque la verdad es que el único chico que me interesa es Malaquite —les había dicho su amiga después.

Lo más difícil de todo había sido fingir indiferencia ante la humillación que Andrew le había infligido. Andrew la había utilizado para llegar hasta Mina, de eso no había duda. Andrew no tenía absolutamente ningún interés en ella y eso había hecho que Serena jamás volviera a fiarse de sí misma a la hora de juzgar a un hombre.

Salió de esos nebulosos recuerdos al darse cuenta de que había un repartidor frente a su mesa con un increíble ramo de flores.

—Vaya... —comentó Molly—. ¿Es tu cumpleaños o algo así?

Serena tragó saliva y abrió el sobrecito que había entre las flores.

«Mándame un mensaje al móvil con tu dirección. ¿Terminas pronto?».

No estaba firmado y no era su letra, pero Serena estaba convencida de que había sido Darien quien le mandaba aquellas flores, pues no conocía a nadie más que pudiera gastarse ese dineral en un centro.

Debería ignorar tanto las flores como el mensaje, pero la tentación de hacerle llegar su dirección era muy, fuerte, pues nunca un hombre se había portado así con ella.

—Te llaman al teléfono, Serena —anunció Molly.

Serena atendió la llamada.

— ¿De verdad tenemos que escondernos? —se quejó Darien—. Mi abuela inglesa solía aconsejarme que siempre dijera la verdad.

—Pues ya podrías haberla escuchado y haberte aplicado el cuento —exclamó Serena apartándose un mechón de pelo que se le había salido de la coleta.

—He tenido que echar a todos mis colaboradores de la sala de reuniones para poder llamarte...

— ¿Te he pedido yo acaso que lo hicieras? —contestó Serena sonriendo encantada.

— ¡Necesito el teléfono! —dijo Beryl arrebatándole el auricular y cortando la comunicación.

Serena la miró atónita.

—No tenías por qué haber hecho eso...

— ¿Ah, no? —dijo Beryl mirándola con desprecio—. ¡Por tu culpa he pasado uno de los peores ratos de mi vida!

— ¿Perdón?—dijo Serena dándose cuenta de que su nueva jefa estaba al borde del colapso.

—Después de hacer mi presentación, ese canalla irónico de Chiba, me ha bombardeado a preguntas que no he sabido contestar y me ha tratado como si fuera estupida... ¡Todo es culpa tuya por no haberme preparado bien! —sollozó Beryl.

Acto seguido, cuando se hizo un incómodo silencio, Jedite Frost apareció de la nada y se llevó a Beryl.

—La señorita Metalia estaba nerviosa y no sabe lo que dice. Serena... eh... lo siento mucho. Seguro que, en cuanto se encuentre un poco mejor, Beryl te pedirá perdón.

Mientras se la llevaba hacia su despacho, Beryl gritó bien alto que no tenía ninguna intención de pedirle jamás perdón a Serena por nada.

— ¿Desde cuándo Jedite se preocupa tanto por Beryl? —preguntó alguien.

—Parece ser que se ha enterado por las malas de que no es capaz de realizar el trabajo de Serena. Me alegro, se lo tiene bien merecido —contestó Molly—. ¡No sé ni cómo se le ocurrió solicitar ese ascenso!

En ese momento, sonó el móvil de Serena, pero no contestó. Seguro que era Darien y no quería hablar con él en aquel momento. Metió el teléfono en el bolso y se concentró en el trabajo.

Una hora después, cuando ya se iba, Beryl le pidió perdón a regañadientes y Serena se mostró todo lo educada que pudo, pero el ataque verbal de aquella mujer no había hecho más que dejarle claro que sus días en aquella empresa estaban contados.

Cuando llegó a casa, pidió una pizza, se soltó el pelo, se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta y llamó a su amiga Mina para preguntarle si podía ir a pasar con ellos unos días a Bretaña.

— ¡No me puedo creer que, por fin, te vayas a tomar unas vacaciones y vayas a venir a vemos! —exclamó amiga encantada.

Cuando colgó después de hablar un rato con ella, Serena miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba aburrida y poco satisfecha con su existencia. Probablemente, precisamente por eso se había saltado todos sus principios y se había metido en la cama con Darien Chiba.

El alcohol también había tenido mucho que ver, por supuesto. Además, Darien era realmente guapo e irresistible, pero esa no era la cuestión. Lo cierto era que lo había conocido en un momento de debilidad.

Había sido porque por una vez en su vida se había dejado llevar por sus deseos de hacer algo que no estuviera en el guión, algo loco que no fuera razonable.

Todo lo demás en su vida era realmente razonable. Empezando por su vestuario y su rutina. Sus abuelos y sus padres habían muerto, pero gracias a sus estrictos planes financieros tenía una casa en propiedad, ahorros en el banco y ninguna prisa por encontrar un nuevo empleo.

En doce días estaría en Francia y se planteó la posibilidad de quedarse allí a vivir y a trabajar un tiempo. Se le ocurrió que, para no quemar todas las naves, en lugar de vender su casa de Inglaterra podría alquilarla.

La posibilidad cada vez le gustaba más. Su madre era francesa y ella era bilingüe, así que no le sería difícil integrarse en Francia.

Cuando llamaron al timbre, acudió a abrir mientras se le hacía la boca agua pensando en la pizza, pero cuando abrió la puerta dio un paso atrás sorprendida y confusa.

Darien aprovechó el momento para entrar al vestíbulo.

— ¿Todavía no te has vestido, _cara_? —le preguntó mirándola intensamente.

—No, no me he vestido porque no voy a ninguna parte —contestó Serena—. ¿Por qué eres tan insistente?

**JAJAJAJA, no me creo todavia que Serena se haya escondido debajo del escritorio de Darien para que no la vieran... aun cuando el escritorio era transparente, jajaja, bueno al menos lo enfrentó y Darien esta decidido, si o si, a tener a Serena, será que la convence?**


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Darien estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. ¿Cómo podía hacerle semejante pregunta?

El deseo sexual se había apoderado de él y lo conducía inexorablemente hacia ella. La miró de arriba abajo. Lo cierto era que no se parecía a las modelos con las que se solía acostar, mujeres que se pasaban el día pendientes de su apariencia física.

Para empezar, Serena llevaba el pelo enmarañado y curiosamente le gustaba, no iba maquillada en absoluto y estaba descalza. Ni siquiera llevaba pintadas las uñas y la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que lucía no eran de marca.

Sin embargo, tenía ojos cándidos y brillantes como el cielo y una boca vulnerable y carnosa. Además, la camiseta le marcaba las curvas y delineaba sus exquisitos pezones con maestría

—Yo también te deseo —murmuró reaccionando ante aquella vista.

A Serena se le había acelerado el corazón mientras Darien la sometía a aquel escrutinio de macho arrogante muy seguro de su atractivo.

Serena se miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pies a cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de por qué Darien le había dicho eso: tenía los pezones completamente en punta.

—Yo no te deseo... —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Yo sólo quiero salir a cenar...

— Serena.

—Es de buena educación tener paciencia —sonrió Darien.

—No te hagas el educado conmigo —le espetó Serena.

Darien enarcó una ceja.

—Te aconsejo que no me repitas eso muchas veces porque llevo desde esta mañana pensando en ti y lo único que se me ocurre es lo mucho que quiero meterme en la cama de nuevo contigo y saciar todas mis fantasías sexuales.

—Yo no soy de ese tipo de mujer con la que los hombres tienen fantasías —contestó Serena con desdén a pesar de que le hubiera gustado serlo.

—Desde luego, yo tengo fantasías contigo después de lo de anoche porque aquello fue...

—Sólo sexo —dijo Serena levantando el mentón en actitud desafiante—. Sólo fue sexo —repitió decidida a que aquel hombre no la volviera a liar.

Darien se sintió ultrajado. Muchas veces se había acostado con una mujer y había sido él quien había pensado eso, pero jamás una mujer se lo había dicho a él. Se sintió insultado y furioso con ella.

— ¿Por qué te pones así? Yo creo que lo de anoche fue algo excepcional para los dos. Tú eras virgen...

Serena palideció de cólera ante el embarazoso recordatorio de su falta de experiencia. Era obvio que Darien creía que precisamente por eso no se iba a atrever a rechazarlo.

— ¿Tenías que mencionarlo?

—Me parece importante. Me elegiste para ser tu primer amante —le recordó Darien, enfadado por la decisión de Serena de borrarlo de un plumazo, como si hubiera sido una aventura de una noche.

Serena se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Me temía que te fueras a arrepentir, pero te suplico que no dejes que eso se interponga entre nosotros, _amore_.

—El hecho de que te eligiera a ti como mi primer amante no tiene absolutamente ninguna importancia —le aseguró Serena muy orgullosa.

Darien se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba mintiendo y sintió una increíble ternura por ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me miras así?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique? —sonrió Darien.

—Sí —contestó Serena con decisión.

—Es obvio por cómo me miras que me deseas—puntualizó Darien.

—Sólo es atracción sexual —le espetó Serena—. ¡Algo de lo que puedo olvidarme cuando quiera!

—Muy bien, entonces... olvídate de mí —la invitó Darien en actitud desafiante mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba con pasión.

Serena se quedó de piedra durante un segundo y luego comenzó a temblar violentamente, así que tuvo que apoyarse en sus hombros para no caer al suelo. A medida que sus lenguas se fueron, encontrando, se encontró gimiendo.

Inmediatamente, sus pezones se endurecieron y Serena sintió una cascada húmeda entre las piernas.

Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartarse de ella y no dejarse llevar por el deseo.

— ¿Qué me estabas diciendo? —dijo mirándola a los ojos con la esperanza de que admitiera su derrota y acabaran en la cama.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Serena con la mente en blanco—. Bésame —imploró acariciándole el pelo.

Darien murmuró algo en italiano y la miró satisfecho, exultante de poder.

—Por favor —insistió Serena.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y Serena hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Cuanto más excitada estás, más molesta la intrusión de la realidad—comentó Darien al ver que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Serena lo miró sorprendida. No se le había ocurrido que el deseo que Darien suscitaba en ella tenía un reverso: el tormento de no verse satisfecho.

Sintiéndose repentinamente débil, se apoyó en él devastada por su propia capacidad de pasión.

Darien no llevaba ni veinticuatro horas en su vida y ya la había puesto patas arriba haciéndola sentir cosas con las que jamás había soñado.

Aquello era realmente terrorífico.

Darien le acarició el pelo mientras saltaba el contestador y un hombre dejaba un mensaje en francés.

— ¿Serena?, Soy Malaquite. Quería hablar contigo…

Serena levantó la cabeza y se apartó de Darien. Era el marido de Mina. Como no solía hablar personalmente con él, Serena temió que le hubiera ocurrido algo a su amiga, así que corrió a contestar el teléfono.

— ¿Malaquite?

Por fortuna, su interlocutor le contó tranquilamente que tenía previsto ir a Londres precisamente el mismo día que ella tenía pensado ir a Francia le propuso que lo acompañara de compras para llevarle a su esposa bonita ropa premamá.

— ¿Mina esta otra vez embarazada? Madre mía—comentó.

Mina tenía veintitrés años y ya iba por el tercer hijo: Desde luego, no era asunto suyo meterse en aquellos temas, pero Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse si no era demasiado.

—Ya te contará ella —contestó Malaquite—. Estás muy callada. ¿Acaso la perspectiva de pasar un día entero de compras en mi compañía te parece aburrida?

Lo cierto era que Malaquite había seducido a Mina siendo adolescentes y le había roto el corazón. Al final, se habían casado hacía un par de años, después de haber arreglado los malos entendidos que había entre ellos, pero Malaquite nunca había sido santo de devoción de Serena.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que él lo sospechara la mortificaba.

—No digas tonterías. Tu esposa es mi amiga...

—Efectivamente, siempre puedes decirte que es por su bien —contestó Malaquite haciendo que Serena apretara los dientes—. No te preocupes. Sé que tu hostilidad hacia mí no es un asunto personal, sé que no te gustan los hombres.

Serena sintió que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y se fue a la cocina en busca de intimidad.

— ¿Eso crees? Deja que te diga que ni soy lesbiana ni odio a los hombres.

—Perdón...

Malaquite parecía sorprendido y tenía motivos para ello pues, siempre que había ido a Londres con su esposa, Serena se había mostrado muy callada en su presencia.

— ¡Y deja que te diga que ahora mismo tengo una apasionada aventura con un italiano! —le espetó Serena, dolida y desesperada por lo que le acababa de decir.

Ante aquel sorprendente anuncio, Malaquite no pudo evitar reírse y le aseguró que había malinterpretado su comentario y que estaba muy contento de que su vida privada fuera bien.

Mientras volvía el vestíbulo, el marido de Mina le dijo a qué hora pasaría a buscarla el día que habían quedado. Acto seguido, Serena colgó el teléfono.

Darien, que había oído la mayor parte de la conversación, parecía sombrío. Al principio, simplemente le había sorprendido que Serena hablara francés con tanta fluidez, pero luego se había preguntado quién sería aquel hombre.

¿Por qué se había ido a la cocina a hablar? Era obvio que para que él no oyera la conversación. Había oído que era el marido de su amiga, pero eso no quería decir que Serena no pudiera estar enamorada de él. Sí, aquello tenía sentido.

Aquello explicaría que le hubiera entregado su virginidad a un desconocido. Lo habría hecho como un acto de rebeldía, pues no podía tener al hombre que ella quería en realidad.

Darien se enfureció. La perspectiva de ser el sustituto de otro hombre no le agradaba en absoluto. ¿Por eso insistía tanto Serena en no darle importancia a su encuentro?

Al volver a tenerlo frente a sí, a Serena se le aceleró el corazón de nuevo. Aquel hombre era capaz de excitarla con un solo beso.

Al recordar la apasionada noche que habían pasado juntos, le comenzaron a sudar las palmas de las manos y se ruborizó. Entonces, entendió por qué le había dicho al marido de Mina que estaba teniendo una apasionada aventura con un italiano.

¡Porque quería tenerla!

— ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida? —preguntó Darien con brusquedad.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —contestó Serena sorprendida.

Darien la miró con dureza.

—Contesta.

—No... Por supuesto que no... No sé por qué me lo preguntas —sonrió dándose cuenta de que por lo visto resultaba irresistible para Darien.

Darien apretó los puños y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, convencido de que estaba mintiendo. ¡Pero parecía tan inocente! La miró intensamente hasta que la hizo enrojecer y bajar la mirada.

Seguía enfurecido porque, pesar de todo, la seguía deseando.

Serena se armó de valor.

—Me gustas...

Darien se encogió de hombros para castigarla.

—Acabas de decir que lo nuestro sólo fue sexo y a mí me parece bien.

Serena palideció. A ella no le parecía bien. Ella quería más. ¿Acaso quería una relación en condiciones y la posibilidad de un futuro con él? ¿Acaso quería casarse con él? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Se había vuelto loca o qué?

Furiosa con él por haberla obligado a enfrentarse a lo que sentía por él, le abrió la puerta.

—Eres mi jefe y será mejor que lo dejemos así—le espetó.

Darien no entendía nada. Aquella mujer era capaz de mostrarse apasionada en un momento dado y fría como el hielo dos segundos después. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con él así?

Sintió deseos de tomarla en brazos y llevársela a la cama. ¡Era suya! ¿No se había dado cuenta? Si no era así, él estaba más que dispuesto a de mostrárselo.

Sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo. Lo que sí iba a hacer era enterarse de quién era aquel francesito.

En cuanto Darien se fue, Serena se derrumbó. Se sentía terriblemente triste, pues había sido sincera con él y él se había echado atrás.

Se sentía avergonzada por haber albergado estúpidos sueños de amor con un hombre que, obviamente, sólo estaba interesado en ella sexualmente hablando.

Muchas mujeres decían que era posible acostarse con un hombre sin amarlo, pero lo cierto era que ella se había acostado una sola vez con Darien y ya sentía algo por él.

Bonita lección.

.

.

—Estoy muy liada con los últimos proyectos, así que me gustaría que fueras en mi lugar a la reunión de hoy —le dijo Beryl.

Como no tenía ninguna intención de seguir en Venstar, a Serena le daba igual que Beryl tuviera la caradura de decirle que la sustituyera en las cosas difíciles.

—Los directivos dijeron que querían que fueras tú —le dijo Jedite Frost de camino al ascensor—. La señorita Metalia se puso muy nerviosa ayer y el señor Chiba se impacientó bastante.

Mientras se preguntaba por qué Jedite asumía las culpas de Beryl, Serena tomó aire ante la certeza de que Darien iba a estar en la reunión.

Efectivamente, en cuanto entró en la sala de juntas lo vio. Estaba espectacular y apenas podía apartar los ojos de él. Llevaba un traje azul marino con camisa gris y corbata de seda y era una cabeza más alto que los demás hombres presentes.

Los zapatos de tacón alto que Serena había elegido aquella mañana resonaron en el reluciente suelo. Darien la observó mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa circular.

Una mujer alta y delgada con melena rubia y ojos celestes ocultos detrás de unas gafas de pasta oscura que no hacían más que acentuar la delicadeza de sus rasgos y la claridad de su piel.

Durante una décima de segundo, mientras Darien la observaba como sí no la conociera de nada, Serena temió ser presa del miedo escénico, pero bastó con que un directivo le hiciera una pregunta para que volviera a ser la eficiente empleada de siempre.

Tras haber explicado con facilidad las cifras que tantos quebraderos de cabeza habían dado a Beryl el día anterior, todos tuvieron muy claro que sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

Darien se sintió fatal al pensar que Serena creía firmemente que por culpa de sus críticas hacia su apariencia física y su forma de vestir se le había negado aquel ascenso que obviamente se merecía.

En cualquier caso, le costaba creer que un simple comentario por su parte hubiera hecho que alguien tomara la estúpida decisión de ascender a Beryl Metalia, una mujer que era completamente inadecuada para el puesto.

Serena estudió a Darien, rezando para que la mirara, desesperada por que se fijara en ella, sorprendida por sus propios pensamientos.

Darien la miró durante un segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para que Serena sintiera mariposas en el estómago y estuviera a punto de sonreír como si estuvieran solos en la habitación.

—Sus conocimientos sobre planificación económica son impresionantes —le dijo Darien sinceramente.

Ante aquel cumplido, Serena se sonrojó.

Una vez concluida la reunión, Darien le hizo una señal para que se quedara a hablar con él.

—Me gustaría hablar de tu futuro en esta empresa mientras cenamos esta noche. Saldremos directamente desde la oficina y cenaremos pronto... si te parece bien.

—Eh... sí, por supuesto —murmuró Serena preguntándose en qué condiciones la estaba invitando.

¿Sería sólo una cena de trabajo tal y como ella habría querido? Estaba claro que la actitud de Darien hacia ella había cambiado. La estaba volviendo loca. ¡Se estaba comportando como su jefe y no lo podía soportar!

¿Pero no había sido eso exactamente lo que ella le había pedido? Sí, pero no podía soportar que la tratara corno a cualquier otra empleada. Se sentía horriblemente mal cuando no la miraba ni le sonreía.

¿Era una romántica que necesitaba disfrazar el sexo con un sentimiento más duradero? Debía de ser eso, pues Darien no le había ofrecido una relación estable, ¿no? No, claro que no. De hecho, le había dejado muy claro que su estancia en aquella empresa no iba a ser permanente.

Era obvio que se quería volver a acostar con ella y no lo ocultaba. ¿Por qué lo iba a ocultar? Al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrado a tener a las mujeres que le daba la gana.

Evidentemente, era el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra con el que una mujer albergaría esperanzas románticas. ¿Por qué no era ella capaz de hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué no era capaz de admitir que lo único que iba a tener con él era una relación física?

Se iba a ir a Francia en diez días, allí iba a empezar una nueva fase de su vida. Entonces, ¿por qué no aprovechar lo que la vida le ponía por delante durante aquel tiempo?

Una aventura con fecha de caducidad, lo que le aseguraba que no sufriría. Una aventura con sus condiciones. Sería ella la que tendría las riendas.

Era imposible que perdiera el control en tan poco tiempo.

En tan pocos días, era imposible que le diera tiempo a sufrir. Serena levantó el mentón con decisión y felicidad.

Estaba decidida a tenerlo durante un rato, disfrutarlo como se hace con los buenos bombones de chocolate y luego ponerse a dieta.

«Tenías razón. Yo también te deseo», le escribió al móvil.

Darien leyó el mensaje mientras cruzaba la ciudad en su limusina y se preguntó por qué habría cambiado Serena de parecer.

¿Querría decir eso que se había equivocado al sospechar que estaba enamorada del marido de su amiga? Por lo visto, así era. Sonrió encantado y se preguntó por qué estaba tan feliz.

La recordó tal y como la había visto aquella mañana en la sala de conferencias, con el pelo brillante y los ojos vivos, y no pudo evitar excitarse.

«Maravilloso. Nos vemos a las seis», le respondió.

Serena recibió una llamada de la secretaria personal de Darien para comunicarle a qué hora pasaría a recogerla.

La tarde se le había pasado volando y, para cuando salió del edificio después de haber estado mucho más tiempo de lo normal peinándose, estaba muy nerviosa.

El conductor de una limusina plateada que la estaba esperando se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta. Intentando hacer como que se subía a una limusina todos los días, Serena accedió al vehículo con naturalidad.

Darien la estaba esperando en el interior y, al verlo, tan guapo, a Serena se le aceleró el corazón.

—Así que por fin eres mía —comentó con voz sensual.

Se acercó a ella para besarla y Serena se dio cuenta de que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Mientras lo hacía, le acarició el pelo y Serena se estremeció y se apretó contra él de manera instintiva.

—Tenemos que hablar —anunció Darien.

— ¿De qué?

En ese momento, la limusina se paró y el diálogo quedó pospuesto hasta que estuvieron sentados en una mesa apartada de un precioso restaurante.

—Has sufrido una injusticia en Venstar. Si ha sido, indirectamente, culpa mía, te pido perdón. Por desgracia, la empresa ha elegido a una candidata y no le podemos quitar el puesto sin buenas razones y eso lleva tiempo —murmuró con sequedad—. A mí me parece mejor encontrarte un puesto mejor en otra empresa.

—No necesito tu ayuda —contestó Serena muy seca.

—No te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda—contestó Darien impaciente—. Estoy intentando solucionar un error. Hay una sutil diferencia.

Serena tuvo la impresión de que estaba haciendo aquello única y exclusivamente porque se había acostado con ella y aquello la mortificó.

—Lo que está hecho, está hecho, me puedo cuidar yo solita.

—Me gustaría que ocuparas el puesto que tus conocimientos merecen.

— ¿No me crees capaz de conseguirlo por mis propios medios? —le espetó Serena enfurecida—. No eres responsable de mí...

—Tal vez me sienta responsable de ti —contestó Darien—, pero por supuesto respetaré tus deseos.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Serena divertida—. ¿A pesar de que mis deseos te parezcan inapropiados y de que odias que la gente no esté de acuerdo contigo? ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer para tenerte contento?

—Acostarte conmigo, cariño —contestó Darien mirándola a los ojos—. Llevo treinta y seis horas pensando única y exclusivamente en ti.

Serena sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Darien.

—No mucha, pero... —contestó interrumpiéndose pues él ya se había puesto en pie.

Tres minutos después, estaban de vuelta en la limusina. Era obvio que Darien no iba a dejar que las expectativas convencionales se interpusieran entre ellos.

Serena estaba deseosa de ver dónde les llevaba aquello.

**Hola, ya vimos que Darien esta empezando a sacar lo cavernicola un poquito, y que quiere solucionar el error que se cometio con Serena, pero tambien vimos que Serena está sacando lo mensa... jejeje... en serio chicas, en la cabeza de quien, cabe pensar de que puede tener una relacion con fecha de caducidad cuando se trata de Darien, de donde viene esa independencia testaruda de Sere y su miedo a tener una relacion con Darien, ademas de que soltarle al esposo de tu amiga, que tienes una apasionada relacion con un italiano... jajaja, solo me imagino la cara de Malaquite... buenisimo, bien ya veremos que pasa, un beso**

**Sars: si yo tambien me rei con el incidente del escritorio, y tienes razon Darien va con todo por Serena, y en cuanto a Beryl, ni nuevecito, ni chamuscado, yo creo que simplemente no estuvo presente el dia que repartieron cerebros, jejeje, que mala soy, pero es que no me puedes negar de que ademas de intentar aprovecharse de Serena para que le saque el trabajo, tambien es bien mensa, un beso**

**maria paonini: Me alegro que te guste la historia, me encanta que Darien ya este tan decidido a tener a Sere y que ella le diga mejor no, veremos que hace el para conseguirla, un beso**


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Darien había alquilado un ático para su estancia en Londres.

Nada más entrar, comenzó a desnudarla con pasión mientras no paraba de besarla. Serena, que había creído que sin alcohol le iba a resultar mucho más difícil mostrarse desinhibida, descubrió que sus besos tenían el mismo efecto embriagador.

Tras hacer el amor de una manera salvaje, Serena lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió encantada mientras Darien le acariciaba el pelo.

—Eres una mujer increíble —le dijo él tomándola de la mano para que lo acompañara al baño—. Muy misteriosa también. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo es que hablas francés?

—Mi madre era francesa, de París.

— ¿El hombre francés que te llamó ayer era un pariente entonces?

Serena frunció el ceño sorprendida.

—No, es el marido de una amiga. Nunca me ha caído muy bien...

— ¿Pero no has quedado con él la semana que viene?

—Me ha pedido que lo acompañe de compras para elegir ropa para su mujer y su próximo hijo—suspiró Serena—. No me puedo creer que esté embarazada de nuevo. Ya es el tercero y sólo tiene veintitrés años...

Darien se sintió muy aliviado, pero avergonzado a la vez de haber sospechado que Serena tenía una relación con el marido de su amiga.

Se dio cuenta de que había conocido a demasiadas mujeres calculadoras capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para capturar a un hombre rico.

Serena lo observó mientras hacía correr el agua de la ducha. A continuación, alargó el brazo y la agarró. Actuaba como si fuera de su posesión y lo más sorprendente es que a ella le gustaba.

Darien era un hombre protector y, cuando quería, caballeroso de una manera que Serena nunca había asociado con el sexo, sobre todo en un hombre tan masculino y agresivo.

La hacía sentir como un delicado objeto de cristal que había que cuidar constantemente y una vampiresa con la que ni siquiera podía compartir la ducha sin excitarse.

Desde luego, era su hombre perfecto. En eso no se equivocaba. Era guapo, fantástico en la cama y la trataba como si fuera tan irresistible como Cleopatra.

¡Si seguían así, se iba a enamorar de él por completo e iba a quedar como una idiota!

—Creo que será mejor que pidamos la comida porque no me atrevo a ir contigo a un sitio público, bella mia —dijo Darien envolviéndola en una toalla—. Así, tendremos toda la tarde y toda la noche para nosotros.

Serena se imaginó durmiendo entre sus brazos, despertándose con él a su lado y decidió que no quería llegar a intimar tanto con él.

—No me voy a quedar a dormir —se apresuró a decirle.

— ¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Darien, que ya estaba marcando un número.

—Porque prefiero ir a casa y dormir en mi cama.

Darien colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Cómo sabes que prefieres eso y no otra cosa? Se supone que yo soy el primer hombre con el que te quedarías a dormir...

—Simplemente lo prefiero, ¿de acuerdo? —contestó Serena mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

Furioso, Darien se dijo que aquello era la ironía de la vida. Él tenía por norma sagrada no invitar jamás a las mujeres con las que se acostaba a quedarse dormir. Dormir con una mujer implicaba que entre ellos había una relación más allá del sexo y él prefería dejarles bien claro desde el principio que lo suyo era simplemente una aventura.

Entonces, ¿por qué había invitado a Serena a quedarse dormir con él?

—No hay problema —contestó apretando los dientes.

Acto seguido, marcó el teléfono de un restaurante tailandés y pidió comida sin ni siquiera preguntarle qué quería.

Menos mal que a Serena le encantaba la comida tailandesa. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá y envuelta en un albornoz comió con apetito y le preguntó a Darien cómo era que tenía un hermano tan joven.

—Zafiro llegó por sorpresa cuando mi madre tenía cuarenta y tantos años. Mi padre murió cuando tenía cinco años y por eso mi hermano se apoya mucho en mí —contestó Darien—. Tenemos tres hermanas, todas casadas y todas dispuestas a mimarlo demasiado. Se estaba convirtiendo en un chico un tanto rebelde, así que convencí a mi madre para que lo mandara a un internado y ahora está mucho mejor.

— ¿Qué se siente al tener tantos hermanos? —preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

—Es divertido, aunque lo hubiera sido todavía más si un par de mis hermanas, las más mari mandonas, hubieran sido también chicos —sonrió Darien—. Algún día, me gustaría tener muchos hijos.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—Yo no quiero tener hijos —le confió.

Darien la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No quieres tener hijos?

—Me interesa más mi trabajo.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer si te has quedado embarazada?

Aquello hizo que Serena palideciera.

—Eso es imposible —contestó— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque, después de lo que pasó el otro día con el preservativo, es una posibilidad y me gustaría saber qué harías —insistió Darien un tanto molesto.

Serena apartó el plato y se levantó del sofá jugueteando nerviosa con las mangas del albornoz.

—No me gusta esta conversación.

— ¿Y te crees que a mí sí? —se burló Darien—. En cualquier caso, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

Furiosa, mortificada y asustada, Serena se giró y volvió a la habitación. Recogió su ropa y se apresuró a meterse en el baño.

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta.

—Contesta a mi pregunta —insistió Darien.

— ¿Cómo voy a contestar a una pregunta tan fuera de lugar?

Lo cierto era que la pregunta de Darien la estaba obligando a hacer frente a ciertos asuntos morales que jamás se había planteado.

Cerró la puerta y se vistió al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando salió del bailo, Darien también se había vestido.

—Esto es una locura, _cara._

—Me voy a casa —anunció Serena—. Ya he llamado a un taxi —añadió pasando a su lado en dirección al vestíbulo.

—No pienso permitir que te vayas así. No tendría que haber dicho nada, pero, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que era un tema tan controvertido? ¡A las mujeres os suelen gustar los niños!

Serena sintió deseos de abofetearlo.

—A mí me gustan los niños, pero no quiero tener hijos.

Darien se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Serena estaba temblando.

—Cambiarás de opinión...

— ¡No, no cambiaré de opinión! —gritó Serena apartándose de él.

Recordó a su madre llorando a lágrima viva pidiéndole perdón por haber sido una madre desastrosa que no había sido capaz de formar un hogar feliz.

Darien miró a Serena a los ojos y en ese momento llamaron al interfono.

—Supongo que será mi taxi...

—Si te vas, no te volveré a llamar —la amenazó Darien—. Si te vas, hemos terminado.

Serena se quedó de piedra.

Darien habló por el interfono y dijo que la persona que había pedido el taxi bajaría en unos minutos.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás. Serena se tensó e intentó resistirse, pero le fue imposible. Deseaba a aquel hombre. Quería estar con él y quería que tuviera una buena opinión de ella. Por eso le había dolido haber discutido con él por algo que le parecía completamente remoto.

—No es tan fácil quedarse embarazada, ¿sabes?—le espetó.

—Sí.

—Mi madre no pudo tener más hijos después de tenerme a mí y mi abuela estuvo intentando diez años quedarse embarazada antes de que naciera mi madre —protestó Serena.

—Eso no quiere decir que tú vayas a tener los mismos problemas.

A medida que la tensión se fue evaporando, Serena se tranquilizó y Darien aprovechó para darle la vuelta y abrazarla.

—Me asustas… te asustas a ti misma, _amore_ —le dijo acariciándole las mejillas.

Sin saber por qué, Serena se puso a llorar. Darien la abrazó con fuerza y ella se dejó consolar.

—Y tú te lo tomas todo a la tremenda —le dijo ella.

—Volvamos a la cama.

—Mi taxi...

Darien la hizo sentarse en el vestíbulo mientras hablaba con el portero por el interfono. Serena esperó temblorosa y sorprendida porque se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer sin voluntad. Había dicho que se iba ir a casa y debería haberlo hecho.

Darien volvió a su lado con la camisa desabrochada.

—Quiero dormir en mi casa —murmuró Serena.

Darien la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la desnudó.

—No, no es eso lo que quieres. Te quieres quedar conmigo —contestó él muy seguro de sí mismo.

Acto seguido, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

—Entre semana te dejo que vayas a dormir a casa, pero los fines de semana eres mía de principio a fin. Lo siento mucho, pero así son las cosas

—Hoy es jueves —murmuró Serena besándole el hombro.

—Lo siento, pero no te oigo.

—Hoy es jueves.

Darien la depositó sobre la cama con cuidado y enarcó una ceja.

—Me parece que vas a tener que consultar un calendario.

—Lo cierto es que parece viernes por la noche, ¿verdad? —dijo Serena sucumbiendo a aquel magnetismo animal que emanaba de la sonrisa de Darien.

.

.

Serena cortó una rosa roja del último ramo que Darien le había mandado y se la colocó en el ojal de la chaqueta que se había comprado hacía poco a conjunto con una falda corta entallada en la cintura que hacía que ni ella misma reconociera su silueta.

Tenía la casa absolutamente llena de flores. Todas las habitaciones olían de maravilla.

Por lo menos una vez cada dos noches había hecho el increíble esfuerzo de separarse de Darien al amanecer e ir a casa a buscar ropa limpia. Entonces, aprovechaba para llevarse las flores que Darien no paraba de regalarle.

Se miró en el espejo del vestíbulo y se dio cuenta de que los ojos le brillaban de felicidad y una sonrisa tontorrona se dibujaba en su rostro por el mero hecho de pensar en él.

Lo malo era que en menos sesenta y seis horas se iba ir a Francia y no sólo para disfrutar de unas vacaciones, sino para dar los primeros pasos hacia una vida nueva.

Dejar a Darien atrás iba ser lo más duro que había tenido que hacer en la vida.

Habían pasado nueve días de diversión, pasión y momentos especiales. Serena sabía que no iba a olvidar ni un solo segundo de los que había estado en su compañía y, para ello, además de contar con su memoria, contaba con su diario.

En cualquier caso, supuso que nueve días era muy poco tiempo y que Darien había dejado que su relación avanzara hasta que tuviera que volver a Italia.

Serena no le había comentado nada de sus nuevos planes, así que él creía que iba a ser él quien pusiera fin a su relación, pues no tenía ni idea de que Serena estaba a punto de dejar Venstar y Londres.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Tal vez, porque le daba miedo que la sustituyera por otra mujer que estuviera disponible unos días más.

Por supuesto, no había sido tan ingenua como para creer que alguien tan normal como ella pudiera tener futuro con un hombre con la reputación de Darien.

No, había tomado la inteligente en decisión de disfrutar de todos y cada uno de los minutos que pasaba en su compañía sin esperar nada más a cambio. Lo que había conseguido había sido pasar nueve días maravillosos con un hombre al que había llegado a apreciar muchísimo.

Sólo eso. Solo una estúpida se hubiera enamorado de Darien Chiba y ella no era estúpida, ¿verdad?

Cuando salió de casa, había una limusina esperándola. Sin dar importancia a los vecinos que miraban por la ventana anonadados, Serena se metió en el vehículo y llamó Darien.

—Te dije que iría en tren —lo reprendió.

—Quiero que te guardes todas las energías para mí—contestó él—. Nos vemos a la una para comer.

—Ya... —sonrió Serena sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda—. Tengo muchas ganas de verte —añadió sinceramente pensando en los maravillosos y discretos restaurantes orientales que Darien elegía para comer todos los días.

—Me encanta el traje que llevas —comentó Molly cuando llegó a la oficina.

Serena sonrió distraída.

—Gracias.

Su compañera carraspeó.

—Se parece mucho a un traje de Versace que vi el otro día en un escaparate. ¿Es un Versace?

Serena se encogió de hombros sin interés, pues nunca había estado muy puesta en temas de moda.

—No lo sé. No he mirado la etiqueta —contestó sinceramente.

Darien se lo había regalado porque lo había visto e inmediatamente había pensado que era exactamente igual al color de sus ojos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Por lo visto, había hecho parar al chofer en mitad del tráfico y se había bajado de la limusina para comprarlo, así que lo más probable era que efectivamente hubiera estado en un escaparate.

A Serena le parecía muy romántico que Darien hubiera parado el tráfico para comprarle un traje y, en cualquier caso, si hubiera tenido estampado de piel de cebra se lo hubiera puesto encantada por el mero hecho de ser un regalo suyo.

Molly y las demás compañeras del departamento la miraron con la boca abierta.

—Y esos zapatos que llevas son unos Jimmy Choo —comentó una de ellas.

—Ayer cuando salí a comer se me rompió el tacón de los que llevaba —contestó.

— ¡Debe ser que los regalan por la calle! —se burló Beryl ácidamente.

Todos los intentos de aquella mujer por enfadar y humillar a Serena caían en saco roto, pues ella estaba en otro mundo, en un mundo donde Beryl no tenía cabida. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera la oía. No se habría dado cuenta de su presencia ni aunque se hubiera subido en su estomago y hubiera comenzado a saltar.

Beryl se quejaba de las horas que Serena se tomaba para comer. Cuando volvía, Serena murmuraba algo ambiguo y se ponía a trabajar como si estuviera en otro plano mental.

Cuando sonó su teléfono móvil, vio el número de Zafiro, el hermano de Darien. Habían hablado seis o siete veces. Al principio, solo sobre matemáticas, pero la última vez el chico le había pedido consejo para comprar un regalo para una sobrina de seis años.

Diez minutos después, Molly contestó el teléfono de Beryl y fue a buscarla. Al no encontrarla ni a ella ni a Jedite, Serena recibió una llamada de uno de los directivos que le pedía que acudiera a la sala de reuniones de la última planta para recibir a un cliente que estaba punto de llegar.

Cuando fue a entrar en el ascensor se encontró con Darien, que salía. Aunque solo hacía unas horas que se habían visto, no pudo evitar que su presencia la afectara sobremanera.

— ¿Queda mucho para la hora de comer? —murmuró Serena, que se había dejado el reloj en su dormitorio.

Darien le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara con una gran sonrisa.

—Demasiado —contestó—. ¿Adónde vas?

—A la sala de reuniones. Lester Saunders está a punto de llegar y la señorita Metalia no aparece por ninguna parte.

—A lo mejor es una suerte para la empresa que no aparezca —bromeó Darien acompañándola.

Minutos después, le abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

Una vez dentro, Serena se quedó de piedra al ver que había un hombre y una mujer revolcándose en el sofá. Jedite Frost se apresuró a apartarse consternado, pero Beryl miró a Serena con desafío.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que molestas?

— ¿Y tú? —le espetó Darien entrando en la sala y echando una buena bronca a la pareja.

Serena jamás había sospechado que Jedite, que estaba casado, estuviera teniendo una relación con Beryl.

—Te has quedado de piedra, ¿eh? —le dijo Darien cuando los otros dos ya se habían ido—. ¿No te habías enterado? Incluso a mí me había llegado el rumor. Por lo visto, Frost ha promocionado a Beryl para poder pasar más tiempo con ella sin levantar sospechas. Por eso le dio tu puesto. Lo que me recuerda que podría devolvértelo...

—No —dijo Serena muy tensa—. No, ahora no lo quiero. No quiero que me asciendan cuando tú y yo... eh... estamos liados. —

Darien enarcó una ceja.

—No me parece una decisión inteligente.

—Es mi decisión.

—Deberías empezar a pensar cómo la profesional que no paraste de decirme que eres —le aconsejó Darien con ironía antes de irse.

Mientras atendía a Lester Saunders, Serena se preguntó por qué había rechazado automáticamente aquel puesto por el que habría matado hacía dos semanas.

¿Habría sido porque estaba realmente convencida de instalarse en Francia o porque era más fácil que Beryl siguiera siendo su jefa para así no cambiar de opinión en cuanto a irse de la empresa?

Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, se dio cuenta de que le debía una explicación a Darien. Al fin y al cabo, lo había acusado de haber perdido el ascenso por su culpa. Por eso él quería ahora recompensarla de alguna manera.

En cuanto se quedó libre, Serena fue a verlo, pero le dijeron que estaba ocupado y que iba a tener que esperar. Se sentó y pensó que hubiera hecho mejor en llamarlo por teléfono.

—El señor Chiba está con su novia —le confió su secretaria en voz baja—. Por lo visto, ella acaba de llegar de trabajar en el extranjero.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Serena sorprendida—. Cuénteme —añadió con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que aquello no eran más que rumores.

—Se llama Mimet Richards... ya sabe, la famosa modelo. ¡No se puede imaginar lo guapa que es al natural!

—Mimet Richards...

Lo cierto era que Serena no había oído hablar de ella jamás.

—Se ve que se llevan muy bien.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Serena algo tensa.

—Sí, en cuanto lo ha visto, Mimet se ha tirado a sus brazos. Algo muy comprensible, pues el señor Chiba es guapísimo —dijo la secretaria con voz soñadora—. Y con la fama que tiene, me apuesto el cuello a que aquella modelo estaba preocupada por que la pudiera haber sustituido en su ausencia.

En aquel momento, sonó el móvil de Serena. Era Darien. En cuanto vio que era él, se quedó más tranquila. Daba igual que una mujer guapa fuera verlo a su despacho. Eso no quería decir nada solo servía para desatar los rumores.

—No puedo comer contigo —le dijo Darien sin más preámbulos.

—Pero quería hablar de...

—Por desgracia, tengo que ocuparme de un asunto. Luego te llamo, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿De acuerdo? —insistió Darien frío y distante.

—De acuerdo —consiguió contestar Serena antes de que colgara.

Acto seguido, se guardó el teléfono con manos temblorosas y se puso en pie lentamente.

—El jefe y Mimet Richards están a punto de salir —estaba diciendo la secretaria por teléfono.

No, no iba a quedarse por aquí y a comportarse como una novia posesiva que no confiaba en Darien. Comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo y a medida que lo hacía vio que los empleados se asomaban.

Nadie se quería perder a la supermodelo que había ido a ver al jefe. Serena se paro en un rellano y esperó. Darien le había dicho que tenía que atender un asunto y ella confiaba en él. Se había parado para ver a la modelo.

Darien apretó el botón del ascensor. No estaba solo. Una mujer que era impresionantemente guapa iba colgada de su brazo. Desde luego, aquella mujer podía ser modelo y todo lo que quisiera.

Serena sintió náuseas.

Tal vez Mimet Richards fuera una niña mimada que le había puesto muy difícil a Darien no invitarla a comer. Quizás fuera un cliente, una amiga de la familia... ¿su hermana, su prima, una amiga de la infancia?

Fuera quien fuese, le metió las manos por debajo de la chaqueta con la familiaridad de una novia segura de que iba ser bien recibida. Dejando bien claro que no podía dejar de tocarlo, se acercó para besarlo con entusiasmo...

En aquel momento, Serena se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Esos van directamente a la cama! —rió alguien cerca de ella.

Cuarenta segundos después, Serena estaba vomitando en el baño. Se lavó la cara y consiguió salir dignamente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Darien y en su novia, dos seres bellos que formaban una increíble pareja.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta como para confiar en él?

— ¿Es verdad que han despedido a Jedite y a Beryl? —le preguntó Molly.

—Sí.

—Así que ahora vas a ser tú la directora —asumió Molly.

—No, yo ya no quiero ese trabajo.

—Claro, como estás saliendo con el señor Chiba —murmuró la pelirroja en tono de admiración.

Serena se quedó de piedra.

—Nos dimos cuenta de que su acompañante de la fiesta eres tú cuando recibiste el segundo ramo de flores —rió Molly—. Desde luego, sabes cómo sorprender a los demás.

—Sí... lo acabo de dejar con él —contestó Serena preguntándose cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar al departamento financiero la noticia de la existencia de Mimet.

Serena se fue a casa y llamó al departamento de recursos humanos para asegurarles que no, muchas gracias, pero no, no iba a volver a la empresa. Acto seguido, se quitó el traje y los zapatos de diseño, y los metió junto a las flores y a las tarjetas que Darien le había escrito en una gran bolsa de basura.

Hizo las maletas y decidió dormir aquella noche en un hotel por sí a Darien se le ocurría ir a verla por última vez.

Antes de irse, hizo que un servicio de mensajería pasara por su apartamento a recoger la bolsa y se la llevara a Darien a su casa aunque no creía que ni él ni Mimet fueran a oír el timbre.

**Estos dos, pelean un dia si y otro tambien, wow, algo me dice que Darien busca algo mas serio con Sere, porque hablar de hijo en la segunda cita... pues... por fin salio el peine de porque Beryl consiguio el ascenso, estaba saliendo con Jedite, pero ahora los dos de patitas a la calle, y ya se volvio a complicar todo, Serena vio a Darien con Mimet y todo salio por la ventana, que ira a hacer Darien cuando reciba la bolsa que le mando Serena... bueno, mañana les cuento, jejeje, un besito**


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Serena se apoyó en la antigua balaustrada de piedra de la terraza en Duvernay e intentó olvidarse de su tristeza y disfrutar de la maravillosa vista.

Los impresionantes jardines del cháteau estaban rodeados por impresionantes prados verdes y por gloriosos viñedos que tenían fama en el mundo en tero.

Llevaba allí dos semanas y tanto su amiga como su marido se habían esmerado en tratarla lo mejor posible, pero lo cierto era que pasar aquel tiempo con una pareja tan feliz no había hecho más que hacerla sentirse más traicionada, sola y deprimida que nunca.

Ya no se engañaba sí misma, lo cierto era que se había enamorado profundamente de Darien. Había intentado fingir que lo tenía todo bajo control cuando no era así. Por eso no había querido vender su casa de Londres y había esperado al último momento para dimitir de su puesto en Venstar.

Hubiera bastado una sola palabra de Darien para hacerla cambiar de opinión porque era obvio que ni su orgullo ni su inteligencia funcionaban con él.

Mientras su preciosa novia estaba en el extranjero, la había utilizado como sustituta en su cama para satisfacer su apetito sexual.

Serena se despreciaba a sí misma por haberse rendido tan fácilmente. Lo que entonces le había parecido muy especial ahora se le antojaba sórdido y sucio. Darien le había mentido.

Lo cierto era que jamás le había prometido nada. Entonces, ¿por qué había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella en numerosas ocasiones desde que se había ido de Londres? Seguramente porque se había dado cuenta de que se había enterado de lo de Mimet.

Al principio, le había mandado muchos mensajes de texto al teléfono móvil. Al ver que eso no daba resultado, le había dejado unos cuantos mensajes en el contestador del móvil en los que parecía realmente preocupado por su desaparición.

¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Es que no le había quedado suficientemente claro el mensaje con la bolsa de basura que le había enviado?

Serena había cambiado de teléfono, pero se lo había dado a Zafiro cuando el chico le había suplicado como solo un adolescente de catorce años sabe suplicar que no le hiciera pagar a él los errores de su hermano.

Mina entró en la terraza acompañada por su hijo Jake, de cinco años, y su hija Jolie, de uno, tomada en brazos.

—Me encanta este vestido —comentó sinceramente—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que fueras de compras con Malaquite. Si hubiera ido él solo, me habría traído ropa demasiado formal y a mí me gusta ir cómoda en este clima.

—Sí, aquí hace calor en verano —comentó Serena apartándose el pelo de la nuca para refrescarse.

Al hacerlo, cerró los ojos y sintió un intenso mareo que la obligó agarrarse con ambas manos a la balaustrada.

Hacía ya más de una semana que se le había retrasado el periodo, algo completamente normal en ella. Además, se mareaba con frecuencia y tenía náuseas.

Como cualquier mujer de su tiempo, sabía los síntomas obvios del embarazo, pero también era cierto que lo estaba pasando mal emocionalmente y que obsesionarse psicológicamente podía hacer que esos síntomas se produjeran a pesar de no estar en estado.

—Ahora Malaquite te cae mejor, ¿verdad? —dijo Mina satisfecha.

Serena sonrió y la miró sorprendida.

—La verdad es que lo he conocido en profundidad durante estas semanas, antes no lo conocía bien.

—Es un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo, que te ponía de los nervios y lo entiendo perfectamente después de cómo os trataba tu padre a tu madre y a ti —suspiró Mina—. No me extraña que desconfíes de los hombres con caracteres fuertes.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta, pues su amiga estaba hablando con total naturalidad de un asunto que creía un secreto familiar.

—Vaya, pensé que sabías que yo estaba al tanto de...

— ¿Las amantes que tenía mi padre?

—Mi madrastra lo dejó bien claro durante aquellas terribles vacaciones. Ligaba con tu padre para fastidiar al mío, lo peor que podría haber hecho, dada la tensión del momento. Lo sentí mucho por tu madre.

—Era una buena persona, pero no fue feliz por culpa de mi padre —dijo Serena, feliz de poder por fin hablar de lo que tuvo que soportar su pobre madre—. No te puedes imaginar las barbaridades que le decía —añadió recordando cuántas veces le había oído decir a su padre que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a tener aventuras por ahí porque su mujer era muy fea.

—Le gustaba controlaros —opinó Mina—. Sin embargo, un hombre puede ser fuerte y no por eso necesitar hacer sufrir ni humillar a una mujer.

—Lo sé —dijo Serena con el único propósito de que dejaran de hablar de un tema que se acercaba demasiado a su situación.

Lo cierto era que Darien tenía un carácter fuerte y él sí la había hecho sufrir y la había humillado.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No será que la sombra de tu padre ha hecho que terminaras con la relación que mantenías con ese italiano del que no me quieres hablar?

—Me he peleado con... Darien... nada más—contestó Serena intentando sonar natural porque su orgullo herido no le permitía confesar la verdad.

—¿Le has dado oportunidad de pedirte perdón?

Serena se sonrojó y decidió mentir para mantener la paz.

—Lo cierto es que... ya nos hemos reconciliado. De hecho, me llamó anoche.

—¡Cuánto me alegro! Me encantaría que Malaquite y yo lo conociéramos.

En ese preciso instante, Jolie tiró a Serena del pantalón para que la tomara en brazos y Serena así lo hizo. Aquella niña estaba creciendo en un ambiente de amor y felicidad que la hacía ser un bebé confiado.

Serena se dio cuenta de que si ella hubiera crecido en un entorno así, su autoestima sería mucho mayor.

—¿Jugamos a los coches? —propuso Jake.

Mina seguía descansando por las tardes, pero aquel día la niñera había salido, así que Serena se quedó con los niños para que su amiga pudiera descansar.

Después de cenar aquella noche, Serena dio las gracias a Malaquite y a Mina por su hospitalidad. A la mañana siguiente, tenía previsto tomar un tren hasta La Dordoña para visitar la tumba de su madre por primera vez.

Después tenía pensado ir a París, y buscar trabajo y alojamiento. Malaquite le había ofrecido la casa que tenía allí y un buen puesto de trabajo, pero Serena lo había rechazado porque no quería aceptar favores que sabía que no iba poder devolver.

Serena estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando oyó un helicóptero. No se sorprendió porque Malaquite era el dueño de una aerolínea internacional y usaría para desplazarse, al igual que muchas de sus amistades, un helicóptero.

Serena se puso un camisón de algodón blanco y comenzó a recoger sus ropas cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Mina entró con una gran sonrisa y le dijo que tenía una gran sorpresa para ella y que cerrara los ojos.

Serena suspiró y obedeció.

— ¿Puedo abrirlos ya?

—Espera hasta que oigas que se cierra la puerta—contestó su amiga—. ¡Y no tengas prisa por bajar a desayunar mañana por la mañana! —exclamó su amiga.

Al oír que la puerta se cerraba, Serena abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse una taza de chocolate caliente o algo por el estilo, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

—Mina es muy simpática —murmuró Darien.

Serena se sintió morir. Lo había echado de menos horriblemente durante aquellas dos interminables semanas. Lo amaba y lo odiaba la vez. Al recordarlo acompañado de Mimet, sintió náuseas.

Sin embargo, estaba tan guapo como siempre y Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

— ¿Cómo demonios te has enterado de dónde estaba? —le espetó—. ¡No se lo he dicho a nadie!

—La última vez que hablaste con Zafiro por teléfono, oyó que alguien hablaba francés.

—Jamás le perdonaré que te haya dicho...

—No seas así, _bella mia_. Le dijiste que no me diera tu nuevo número de teléfono y nunca lo hizo. Si te sirve consuelo, te diré que tuve que torturarlo para que me dijera que había oído alguien hablar en francés.

— ¡Eres un bestia! —replicó Serena—. ¡Sólo tiene catorce años! No me has contestado. ¿Cómo te has enterado de que estaba aquí?

—Hice que investigaran.

Serena lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sabiendo que tu madre era francesa y que tenías una amiga casada con un francés, me pareció bastante obvio que estarías aquí.

—No me creo que te hayas atrevido a venir.

—Pues créetelo, _amore_.

— ¿Qué les has contado para que te dejen entrar?

—No ha hecho falta que les contara nada. A tu amiga no ha parecido sorprenderla en absoluto verme aquí —contestó Darien—. ¡Me ha bastado decirle quién era para que me trajera a tu habitación!

Serena se sintió morir. Estaba pagando la mentirijilla que le había contado a Mina. Era obvio que Mina había creído que la llegada de Darien iba ser una sorpresa estupenda para ella y estaría encantada de haber contribuido a la reconciliación de la pareja.

— ¿Te importaría explicármelo o debo suponer que a todos los hombres que llaman a la puerta se les trae a tu habitación sin hacer preguntas?

Furiosa, Serena le levantó la mano.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió Darien agarrándola de la muñeca.

Serena apartó la mano furiosa y mortificada. Estaba tan enfadada con él, que apenas podía hablar.

— ¡Fuera de aquí!

—No.

—Entonces, seré yo la que me vaya a otra habitación.

—Como tú quieras —contestó Darien—, pero me debes una explicación y una disculpa.

— ¿Tú crees? A mí no me lo parece —contestó Serena cruzándose de brazos.

—Hasta que no me pidas disculpas, no me pienso ir.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que te pida disculpas si eres tú el que te tienes que disculpar? ¡Para que lo sepas, te vi con tu novia! —le espetó Serena, presa de la ira y del dolor.

Darien la miró con intensidad.

—Así que me viste con Mimet...

—Me dijiste que no podías quedar a comer conmigo porque tenías un asunto del que ocuparte. ¡Menudo asunto!

—Mimet estaba delante cuando te llamé por teléfono y no podía decirte que la había invitado a comer para dejarla.

¿Para dejarla? ¿Para dejarla? Aquellas palabras mágicas se apoderaron del cerebro de Serena impidiendo que pensara en otra cosa.

¿Darien iba a terminar su relación con Mimet Richards?

—Si no te hubieras ido, te habrías enterado por mí esa misma noche —continuó Darien.

Serena se quedó sin habla y se tuvo que agarrar a la cama, pues le temblaba todo el cuerpo. ¿Darien la había elegido a ella y no a aquella impresionante modelo?

Entonces recordó que Darien le había asegurado que no tenía ninguna relación con otra mujer.

—Me mentiste —lo acusó—. Cuando nos conocimos, te pregunté si estabas con alguien y me dijiste que no.

—Y así era. La relación que tenía con Mimet no era estable, pues ella se pasaba el día viajando. Estábamos de acuerdo en que, si en su ausencia alguno de nosotros conocía a otra persona, era libre para entablar una relación. Yo te conocí a ti y ella me dijo que no había conocido nadie, pero sospecho que en realidad no ha conocido nadie que mereciera la pena mencionar —añadió Darien con cinismo.

Así que Mimet sólo había sido una mujer que había compartido la cama con él de vez en cuando. ¿Y no habría sido ella lo mismo? Claro que sí. Precisamente por eso había decidido dejar que su relación siguiera hasta que fuera a Francia.

Había sido una decisión inteligente, pues era obvio que Darien no quería una relación a largo plazo con ella y era mejor dejar que ser dejado.

En cualquier caso, ¿cómo iba a creer lo que le estaba contando sobre la modelo? ¿Desde cuándo se creía a un hombre que hablaba sobre «la otra»? ¿Cuántas veces le había mentido su padre a su madre sobre las continuas aventuras que tenía?

— ¿Algún comentario? —murmuró Darien.

—¡Has perdido el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí!

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Nunca me había topado con una mujer tan cabezota como tú. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, desapareciste sin decir nada.

—Presenté mi dimisión y te devolví los regalos. ¿Captas el mensaje?

—Supuse que estabas molesta por algo, pero, ¿no se te ocurrió que podía morirme de preocupación por el hecho de no poder dar contigo?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Teníamos una relación —gritó Darien furioso acercándose a ella—. Nunca te di motivos para que creyeras que te iba a hacer sufrir o que te iba a traicionar. ¡Pero si confiabas tanto en mí que me diste las llaves de tu casa!

Serena sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y desvió la mirada, pues no quería que le recordara la facilidad con la que había confiado en él.

—Fui a tu casa por si te había pasado algo, me di cuenta de que habías salido con prisas y aquello no hizo más que preocuparme más.

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

—Entonces, no sabía que te habías despedido ya de la empresa. Contraté a un detective privado porque estaba muy preocupado por ti. Tal vez, lo más fácil hubiera sido leer tu diario de principio a fin.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un diario?

—Muy fácil. Estaba en la mesilla de noche, es rosa, pone «mi diario» en el centro y tiene un pequeño candado que se puede romper con un dedo.

—Así que has visto mi diario...—dijo Serena horrorizada.

La sola idea de que Darien hubiera leído todos sus secretos la puso nerviosa. ¿Por qué le había dado las llaves de su casa? ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido esconder el diario?

—Lo he visto y lo he tenido en la mano.

— ¿Cómo?

—Es sorprendente que, por fin, me estés prestando la atención que me merezco —contestó Darien.

—¿Has roto el candado?

—Todavía no, pero me parece que es la mejor manera de que hables conmigo.

—No me estoy negando a hablar —protestó Serena —. ¿Dónde está mi diario?

—Lo tengo en la maleta.

—¿Lo has traído?

Darien asintió.

Serena tomó aire y se dio cuenta de que no había escapatoria.

—Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de que no leas mi diario.

—Eso pensaba yo.

—¿Me lo devuelves?

—Todavía no. Es una herramienta de negociación y una garantía de que me vas a escuchar y vas a reflexionar sobre lo que te diga.

Serena apretó los dientes.

—Claro que ahora, teniendo en cuenta que estamos en casa de unos amigos tuyos y que es obvio que te ibas meter en la cama, no me parece el mejor momento para hablar. Ya lo haremos mañana...

—Mañana por la mañana me voy a la Dordoña.

—Ya lo sé, me lo ha dicho Mina —contestó Darien—. ¿No es maravilloso que yo tenga una casa allí? Estás invitada a viajar conmigo.

Serena apretó los puños.

—¿Te importa que me duche? —preguntó Darien.

—¡No vas a dormir aquí! —exclamó Serena.

—Muy bien. Pues, entonces, vete diciéndoselo a tus amigos.

—Está bien —accedió—. Es tarde y supongo que Mina y su marido estarán durmiendo ya —murmuró—. Además, la cama es grande...

—Es evidente que no te hace gracia la idea.

—No pasa nada.

Darien se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa. Estaba seguro de que los amigos de Serena todavía no se habían ido a dormir porque sólo eran las once de la noche.

La miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más vulnerable. Llevaba puesto un camisón que parecía del siglo pasado y se estaba metiendo en la cama a toda velocidad.

Serena se quedó mirando la pared para no tener la tentación de mirar a Darien, que se estaba desnudando con total lentitud y desfachatez.

Se enfadó consigo misma por dejarse atrapar por la tentación de mirarlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello después de todo lo que le había dicho y de todo lo que había hecho?

Mientras oía el agua correr en el baño adyacente, Serena hizo repaso mental a la relación que había tenido con Darien.

Había pasado diez días con él durante los cuales siempre habían comido juntos y nunca habían tardado menos de dos horas en volver a la empresa. Viéndolo desde la distancia, se sorprendía de haberse tomado tanto tiempo para comer, algo impropio en ella.

Lo cierto era que Darien la quería con él y a ella le había llegado a importar un pimiento la empresa. Durante aquellos diez días había vivido única y exclusivamente dedicada a él.

Todas las noches las habían pasado juntos. Solo en una ocasión se le había ocurrido a Serena decir que debía irse a su casa y él se había apresurado a disuadirla.

Durante aquellos diez días había sido increíblemente feliz. Precisamente por eso, porque había sido tan feliz, ahora era tan desdichada.

Lo peor era que Darien era un coleccionista de mujeres y que ella podía estar esperando un hijo suyo.

¡No, no y no!», se dijo Serena asustada.

Se repitió una y otra vez que las posibilidades de estar embarazada eran prácticamente inexistentes. Sin embargo, si no tenía el periodo iba a tener que ir al médico.

Recordó que, aunque su madre sólo había tenido un embarazo, éste se había producido cuando llevaba con su padre sólo dos semanas.

Darien salió del baño y entro en la habitación ataviado única y exclusivamente con unos calzoncillos de Armani. Serena no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente.

Prefería distraerse mirando que aguantar el miedo que le producía la posibilidad de un embarazo. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se mojó los labios y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente excitada.

—No... —dijo Darien.

— ¿Perdón?

—No estoy a tu alcance. Si quieres que te perdone por tu comportamiento, vas a tener que ponerte de rodillas y suplicar.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué quieres que me ponga de rodillas?

—Para acostarte conmigo, _amore_ —contestó Darien metiéndose en la cama—. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta de cuánto me deseas?

Serena se puso como un tomate de pies a cabeza, agarró una almohada y lo golpeó con ella.

— ¡No digas tonterías!

—Te pones muy violenta cuando no consigues lo que quieres —dijo Darien arrebatándole la almohada, poniéndosela detrás de la cabeza y mirándola sonriente y complacido.

—No sabes nada sobre mí —exclamó Serena furiosa.

—Sé que habías guardado todas las flores y todas las tarjetas que te envié —comentó Darien.

— ¿Y qué?

—Mina me ha dicho que has estado inconsolable desde que llegaste, pero que habías intentado disimularlo.

—No me creo que Mina te haya dicho eso—contestó Serena—. ¡Es mi amiga! —añadió acercándose a él. Darien aprovechó la cercanía para agarrarla de los antebrazos y tumbarla encima de él.

Se quedaron en silencio. Serena aguantó la respiración y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se le pasó el enfado como si Darien hubiera encendido y apagado un interruptor a su antojo.

Darien le acarició el pelo y la besó con pasión. Acto seguido, la volvió a depositar en su lado de la cama.

Completamente excitada, intentó volver a su lado, pero Darien se lo impidió.

—Sigo estando muy enfadado contigo...

— ¿Enfadado? —repitió sorprendida.

—Si hubiera querido tener una relación con otra mujer, te lo habría dicho a la cara. Yo soy así. No miento porque no necesito mentir. He tenido muchas relaciones, lo admito, pero también te digo que ninguna de esas mujeres podrá acusarme jamás de haber sido infiel.

—Mimet Richards te tocó —le recordó Serena—. ¡Eso es infidelidad!

— ¿Ah, sí? Veo que no, te quedaste el tiempo suficiente para ver que le dije que no volviera a hacerlo. No me gusta que me toquen en público.

—No, tienes razón, eso no lo vi, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que no me fui de Londres porque me hubieras roto el corazón —dijo dándole la espalda—. Nuestra relación había llegado al final y punto. Yo ya tenía decidido venirme a Francia desde el principio y nunca cambié de opinión.

Durante el terrible silencio que se apoderó de la habitación después de aquella confesión, Serena, sintió que las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas y supo que no iba a ser capaz de dormir a su lado.

**siiiiiiii! Darien la siguio, luego de torturar al pobre Zafiro... pero la siguio, y por mentirosa hasta el cuarto se lo llevaron, jejeje, y al fin se aclaro el mal entendido con Mimet, si Sere se hubiera quedado un poquito mas lo habria visto, pero como no, ya ni modo, que tanto tendra el diario de Serena que ella no quiere que nadie lo lea?**


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Después de pasarse la mitad de la noche despierta, Serena se quedó dormida sobre las siete de la mañana y se despertó una hora después sobresaltada.

Olía a café y aquello le había dado unas náuseas horribles. Saltó de la cama, pasó junto a Darien, que sostenía una bandeja de desayuno, y se metió a toda velocidad en el baño.

Después de vomitar, se encontró mucho mejor.

— ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Darien desde la puerta.

Mortificada por que la viera así, Serena le cerró la puerta en las narices.

— ¿Es que no puedo ni vomitar en paz?

Después de ducharse y de lavarse el pelo, salió del baño y se encontró con que la habitación estaba vacía. Aquello la enfadó incluso más que si Darien se hubiera quedado para interrogarla.

Decidió bajar a desayunar y en el comedor se encontró con Mina.

—Darien me ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien —le comentó su amiga—. Está preocupado por ti. Por cierto, es guapísimo. ¿Sabes que se lleva fenomenal con Malaquite?

—Me lo puedo imaginar —suspiró Serena—. ¿Dónde están?

—Han dicho que iban a dar una vuelta para hablar de negocios, pero me apuesto el cuello a que terminan en la bodega o probando el último coche deportivo de Malaquite —rió Mina.

— ¿Cuál es la manera más rápida de saber si estás embarazada? —quiso saber Serena.

Mina parpadeó y tomó aire.

—Si quieres, te llevo a ver a mi médico y que te haga las pruebas.

Mina llamó al doctor mientras Serena se tomaba una taza de té con una tostada que apenas probó pues estaba muy nerviosa y no tenía hambre.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —le dijo Mina mientras iban hacia el coche.

Una hora después, todo estaba claro. Iba a tener un hijo.

Ya no podía esconder la cabeza en la arena e intentar convencerse de que eran los nervios. La verdad era que iba a ser madre, pero aquello la había puesto todavía más nerviosa.

— ¿Que vas hacer? —le preguntó Mina.

—No lo sé —contestó Serena sinceramente.

—Habla con Darien... quiero decir... es suyo, ¿no?

Serena asintió.

—Le encantan los niños —dijo Mina—. Jake y Jolie se le han tirado encima esta mañana y él ha actuado con total naturalidad. Lo que te ha pasado es que te ha pillado por sorpresa, Serena, pero ya te acostumbrarás a la idea.

—Seguro que sí —contestó Serena.

Lo cierto era que saber que el milagro de la vida se estaba obrando en el interior de su cuerpo le pareció algo digno de celebración y no de miedos y nervios.

—A mí me encantan los niños —admitió Mina apagando el motor al llegar a casa.

En ese momento, Darien y Malaquite se dirigieron hacia ellas. Al verlo, a Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. Había pensado decirle que ya tenía el billete de tren para la Dordoña, pero no podía ser. Ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada de él, se lo tenía que decir.

Tal vez, también había llegado el momento de dejar de intentar convencerse infructuosamente de que podía vivir sin él porque no era así.

—Tu equipaje ya está en el helicóptero —anunció Darien mientras Malaquite y Mina hablaban.

Diez minutos después, tras despedirse de sus amigos, se dirigieron a la aeronave.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Muy bien, no ha sido nada —contestó Serena—. ¿Dónde está la casa que tienes en la Dordoña?

—Cerca de Bourdeilles —contestó Darien—. El campo es precioso, me recuerda a la Toscana y creo que mi casa te va a encantar.

—Yo voy a hospedarme en Brantome. Mi madre está enterrada allí cerca y quiero visitar su tumba. Murió en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía diecisiete años durante unas vacaciones aquí. Si me quedara en tu casa creo que podrías arrepentirte. No creo que pueda tener un ánimo muy festivo.

Darien sabía lo del accidente por el informe que le había hecho el detective privado, pero no dijo nada. Poco después, aterrizaron en el helipuerto de la zona y continuaron el viaje en el Mercedes todoterreno que los estaba esperando.

Serena estaba comenzando a recordar aquel paisaje y estaba muy callada. Agotada por los dolorosos recuerdos de aquel horrible verano, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Serena se encontró delante de una iglesia rural y no en el centro de Brantome.

—Sabía lo de tu madre por el informe del detective y he hecho memoria durante el trayecto —confesó sacando un ramo de flores del coche—. He parado en un pueblecito de camino aquí y las he comprado. Tal vez, tendría que haberte despertado para que las eligieras...

—No, son preciosas —contestó Serena emocionada por su amabilidad y agradecida por no estar sola en aquellos momentos.

Darien le pasó el brazo por la cintura porque, a pesar de que hacía calor, Serena estaba temblando. No tardaron mucho en encontrar la tumba de su madre en el cuidado cementerio. Serena se arrodilló ante ella y dejó las flores sobre la lápida mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones.

—Aquel verano fue un desastre total —le contó a Darien—. Mina ya estaba con Malaquite y su horrible madrastra, Lisa, no paraba de flirtear con mi padre, que estaba encantado. Yo discutí con mi madre el mismo día del accidente. Le dije que por qué no se volvía a Inglaterra para que mi padre ligara con Lisa tranquilamente. Mi madre se enfadó conmigo y yo le dije que me avergonzaba de ella por dejar que mi padre la pisoteara como a un felpudo —lloró amargamente—. Hicimos las paces, pero me arrepiento de haberle hablado así.

—Era tu madre y seguro que lo entendió, _caranzia_ —le aseguró Darien.

Sin embargo, Serena no podía dejar de llorar, pues nunca había terminado de encajar el terrible coste de aquel accidente. Por una parte, había perdido a su adorada madre y, por otra, se había visto obligada a aguantar a un padre que le hacía la vida imposible y que ni siquiera le había dejado ir al funeral de su madre.

Darien la abrazó y dejó que llorara un buen rato para que se desahogara. Cuando vio que estaba más tranquila, la condujo de nuevo al coche.

Serena se sentía muy cansada, pero curiosamente en paz. Se dio cuenta entonces de que hacía un día precioso y, mientras Darien conducía, le contó cómo se había enamorado de Andrew y cómo el había elegido a Mina.

—Tú eres mucho más elegante —sonrió Darien.

Mientras el Mercedes se deslizaba por los preciosos pueblecitos gascones, Serena se dedicó a disfrutar del paisaje del campo, que estaba precioso en aquella época del año.

— ¿No estás yendo en dirección contraria?—murmuró.

—Vamos a mi casa, _amore_.

—Debería decirte que no, pero no tengo fuerzas.

Lo cierto era no quería separarse de él bajo ningún concepto. Necesitaba estar con Darien.

Un par de kilómetros más allá, Darien paró el coche y le señaló una preciosa casa de piedra con torre que se erigía en mitad de un idílico prado de flores silvestres.

— ¿Es muy antigua?

—Del siglo XIV —sonrió Darien—. De todas las casas que tengo, es la que tiene más valor sentimental para mí. ¿Te vas a quedar al final conmigo?

—Sólo si…

—Sin condiciones —dijo Darien.

—Las necesito.

—Vas a tener que confiar en mí.

Serena tuvo la sensación de que era transparente como el cristal y de que Darien veía su interior. Le acababa de pedir algo muy difícil, que confiara en él. Aquello era como si le hubiera pedido que escalara el Everest.

Serena dudaba seriamente que pudiera confiar en un hombre tan guapo. Era cierto que aquello no era culpa de Darien, pero muchas mujeres corrían detrás de él.

En cualquier caso, iba a tener que confiar en él pues tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada y, además, si quería que Darien confiara en ella, ella debía hacer lo mismo.

—Sin condiciones —insistió Darien abriéndole la puerta de la casa.

La vista desde el dormitorio sobre el valle era espectacular. Serena estaba admirándola cuando Darien se acercó por detrás y le bajó la cremallera del vestido para comenzar a besarle el cuello.

La deliciosa sensación la hizo estremecerse y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Darien le quitó el vestido aprovechando ese momento.

—No debería dejarme llevar...

—Eso es precisamente lo que te gusta de mí, que te hago hacer cosas que normalmente no harías, _amore_.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque eres una mujer que nunca se arriesga... siempre vas vestida con los mismos colores, tienes los libros ordenados por orden alfabético y tu mesa es la más ordenada de la empresa, pero conmigo te has arriesgado —sonrió Darien haciendo que a Serena le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—Quiero que me devuelvas mi diario.

Aquello hizo reír a Darien.

—Sabes perfectamente que jamás lo leería —le aseguró

—Bésame —murmuró Serena.

Darien la tomó en brazos y, tras depositarla sobre la cama, se quitó la camisa con rapidez. Serena lo observaba mientras sentía que los pezones se le iban endureciendo como piedras.

—Eres tan bonita que no puedo dejar de tocarte.

Acto seguido, la tomó en brazos y Serena creyó que se derretía como un helado. Darien la besó con pasión y le desabrochó el sujetador. Serena se puso de rodillas con la entrepierna mojada para volver a besarlo.

—Te deseo —aulló Darien apartándose de ella y comenzando a desabrocharse los pantalones.

Serena se quedó mirándolo, temblando de deseo, mientras Darien se quitaba también los calzoncillos y dejaba al descubierto su potente erección.

—No quiero esperar —murmuró tumbándose sobre ella y penetrándola mientras la miraba a los ojos.

La embestida fue profunda, fuerte y directa e hizo que Serena se sintiera como en otro planeta.

—Darien —gritó.

Al oírla gritar su nombre, Darien comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido en un ritmo frenético de placer y posesión. Serena le correspondió con el mismo ardor y se dio cuenta de que el corazón le latía tan aceleradamente, que le parecía que estaba volando.

Pronto se encontró alcanzando el clímax y, cuando todavía la dulzura del éxtasis no se había evaporado, Darien la siguió muy satisfecho.

—Duerme, _amore_ —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Serena se hizo un ovillo disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba con Darien. Pensó en decirle en aquel momento que estaba embarazada, pero se dio cuenta de que, en cuanto se lo dijera, dejaría de ser una mujer sensual a sus ojos para convertirse en un problema. Lo cierto era que no tenía prisa por contarle que iban a tener un hijo.

Ella también había sido concebida fuera del matrimonio y su madre le había otorgado el regalo de la vida, así que, ¿cómo no iba hacer ella lo mismo con aquel niño? Amaba a Darien y eso hacía que también quisiera ya a su hijo.

Lo malo era que Darien no estaba enamorado de ella y que la relación que tenían no era estable. Seguramente, para él, sólo era una aventura divertida, nada serio. Serena se estremeció al pensar que, al final, terminarían separándose.

Temerosa de ese momento, decidió no contarle que estaba embarazada pues suponía que, en cuanto lo hiciera, su relación terminaría.

—Ha sido maravilloso —dijo Darien de repente—. Ha sido tan maravilloso, que creo que ya va siendo hora de que dejemos las cosas claras.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Anoche me dijiste que habías tomado la decisión de venirte a Francia después de conocerme y que nunca cambiaste de opinión —le recordó—. Supongo que sería mentira.

Por supuesto que era mentira, pero Serena se dio cuenta al instante de que no podía decirle que lo amaba y que iba a ser madre porque eso sería como ahogarlo.

Darien se sentiría atrapado y ella, humillada. ¿Por qué sacrificar su orgullo así?

Tener un hijo como resultado de un accidente con un preservativo durante una aventura era mucho más fácil de asimilar que saber que la mujer que se ha quedado embarazada de ti, para colmo, está enamorada.

—Lo dijiste porque estabas celosa de Mimet —dijo Darien muy convencido—. Te aseguro que soy un hombre muy fiel...

—No lo dudo, pero yo fui sincera —contestó Serena—. Nos lo pasamos muy bien en Londres, pero estas cosas no duran.

Darien le acarició el pelo y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Se puede saber cómo sabe eso una mujer que jamás se había acostado antes con un hombre? —le preguntó con ternura.

—Simplemente lo sabe —contestó Serena bajando la mirada para ocultar su dolor.

Darien se colocó encima de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Así que sólo me tienes para darte placer, ¿eh?

Serena se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Bueno... eh...

Darien sonrió con malicia.

—Y pensar que me he esforzado mandando flores y tarjetas cursis.

—Me gustaron mucho, de verdad.

—No finjas, _cara_ —sonrió Darien besándola con pasión.

Serena se rindió a sus besos, incapaz de pensar.

—Darien...

— ¿Me deseas?

Por supuesto que lo deseaba y el deseo era más fuerte que el orgullo y que el sentido común, así que Serena se dejó llevar.

Cinco maravillosos días después, Serena se despertó y vio que Darien ya se había levantado, como de costumbre antes que ella.

Se puso la bata y bajó las escaleras en su busca, pero Darien no estaba. Le había dejado una nota diciéndole que había ido a comprar cruasanes de chocolate para ella.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Serena de oreja a oreja. Aquel hombre la mimaba constantemente y a ella le encantaba. Lo cierto era que estaba descubriendo que no todos los hombres eran tan egoístas como su padre.

Serena se duchó mientras se preguntaba por qué los días felices pasaban tan rápido y los infelices, tan lentos.

Mientras se estaba cepillando el pelo, le pareció oír el coche de Darien, pero cuando se acercó a la ventana al único que vio fue a Guillaume con su tractor en el campo.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y corrió a contestar.

—Soy Mina —la saludó su amiga muy alegre—. Te he estado llamando al móvil, pero...

—No tiene batería —se disculpó Serena—. Se me olvidó cargarlo.

—Menos mal que Malaquite le había pedido el número a Darien —le explicó Mina—. Me extrañaba que no me llamaras.

—Sí, perdona...

— ¿Qué tal todo?

—La verdad es que no hay nada que contar.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no le has dicho aún que estás embarazada? —exclamó Mina con incredulidad.

—Mina...

—No, perdona —suspiró su amiga—. Olvídalo. No quería presionarte, pero es que estoy preocupada por ti.

Serena ya no la escuchaba. Se había girado al oír pasos en la escalera. Era Darien. Estaba tan guapo como de costumbre, pero la miraba furioso. Serena frunció el ceño y, cuando vio que tenía un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano, comprendió que había oído la conversación.

—Perdona, Mina, pero te tengo que dejar — despidió—. Ya te llamaré.

**oh, oh, se le armó a Serena, y ahora que irá a pasar?... pues mañana les cuento, un besito.**

**PD: Se aceptan tomatazos por dejarlas con la curiosidad, jejeje XD**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

—Creía que seguías en la cama y me disponía a llamar a Zafiro —le explicó Darien—. ¿Es verdad?

Serena estaba muy pálida y no quería admitir lo obvio.

— ¿Si es verdad qué?

—¿Es verdad que estás embarazada?

Serena tomó aire en nerviosa.

—Sí.

— ¿El niño es mío?

— ¿Cómo eres capaz de preguntarme eso?

—Muy fácil. Jamás hubiera dicho que me ibas a ocultas algo así porque te tenía por una mujer sincera, así que tal vez lo has hecho porque sea de otro.

—No, es tuyo —le aseguró Serena.

Darien se dio la vuelta y Serena no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro ante la noticia. ¿Habría albergado esperanzas de que no fuera suyo? Serena se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, se habría sentido muy aliviado de haber sido así, pues jamás le había prometido nada.

—No quería que te enterarás así —murmuró incomoda.

—No intentes engañarme. No me lo ibas a decir. Si hubieras tenido intención de decírmelo, no habrías esperado tanto tiempo. ¿Te crees que no me hubiera enterado?

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó Serena asustada de cómo la estaba mirando—. Por supuesto que te lo iba contar. Es cierto que no tenía prisa por hacerlo, lo confieso, pero no creo que eso sea un delito.

—A mí me parece que lo que no querías era que yo interfiriera en tu decisión de terminar con este gran problema —le espetó Darien—. Por eso te fuiste de Londres. Si no hubiera oído tu conversación con Mina, jamás me habría enterado de la existencia de tu embarazo. No querías que me enterara. ¿Por qué no lo admites?

Serena lo miró consternada.

—Porque no es cierto. Yo jamás me comportaría así. No has entendido nada.

—A mí me parece que lo he entendido todo a las mil maravillas —dijo Darien mirándola con asco.

—No me escuchas cuando hablo —le dijo Serena furiosa.

— ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer? —Preguntó Darien riéndose con desdén—. ¿Por qué iba a escuchar a una mujer a la que nuestra relación no le importa lo más mínimo y que se va del país sin dejarme ni siquiera una nota?

— ¡Sabes por qué lo hice! —protestó Serena—. Te vi con Mimet Richards y creí lo peor...

—Y te tengo que creer, ¿verdad? Lo único que es cierto es que desapareciste.

—No me fui de Londres porque estuviera embarazada porque entonces todavía no lo sabía. ¡Me enteré el día en el que tú llegaste a Francia! —se defendió Serena con vehemencia—. Te prometo que te lo iba a decir.

—No te creo. Tu comportamiento habla por sí solo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Estoy convencido de que, en cuanto te enteraste de que estabas embarazada, decidiste alejarte de mí y abortar.

Serena se quedó de piedra.

—No tienes derecho a hablar como si te hubieras metido en mi cabeza y supieras lo que iba a hacer.

—No hace falta ser muy listo —dijo Darien con desprecio—. No te gustan los niños.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo nunca he dicho eso.

—Dijiste que no los querías tener.

— ¿Y si cambié de opinión cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada?

— ¿Fue así?

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! Deberías haberme preguntado cómo me sentía de manera agradable y no atacándome —le espetó.

—No me digas que no es asunto mío cuando llevas a mi hijo en las entrañas —contestó Darien.

—Cuando hablas así, pareces un hombre del siglo XIV —se burló Serena.

—También es mi hijo y ya te dejé claro una vez que me responsabilizaría de él por completo si esto sucediera.

—Eso suponiendo que yo quiera que te responsabilices —dijo Serena furiosa porque Darien creyera que ella necesitaba su ayuda.

—Cualquier decisión que tomes antes la tendrás que hablar conmigo —sentenció Darien.

—Muy bien —se rió Serena—. ¿Se te da bien cambiar pañales?

Darien la miró confuso.

Serena dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro de decepción.

—Evidentemente, no tienes ninguna experiencia en ese aspecto. ¿Qué me dices de las tomas y los llantos en mitad de la noche?

Darien enarcó una ceja.

—Contrataremos a una niñera.

— ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Lo cierto era que Darien no estaba en un terreno conocido y eso se notaba en la intensidad con la que miraba a Serena, como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento para dar las respuestas que ella considerara adecuadas.

Tenía media docena de sobrinos, pero no había tenido tiempo de estar con ellos cuando eran bebés.

—Veo que, aunque estás convencido de que tienes derecho a que te consulte cualquier decisión, no estás dispuesto a ejercer de padre...

— ¿A qué viene esta conversación? ¿Estás diciendo que estás dispuesta a tener el niño si yo me involucro?

—Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de preguntármelo, te habría dicho desde el principio que yo ya he tomado hace tiempo la decisión de tenerlo—contestó Serena—. No te necesito ni a ti ni a tu dinero para tener a mi hijo y, si lo único que me puedes ofrecer es una niñera, me parece que será mejor que nos separemos ahora mismo.

—No es lo único que estoy dispuesto a ofrecer—contestó Darien—. Me casaré contigo, por su puesto.

Serena hizo una mueca de dolor ante aquella propuesta y sintió un inmenso vacío, pues le parecía increíble que Darien la considerara capaz de aceptarla en aquellas condiciones.

El matrimonio era para personas que no podían vivir separadas y que quisieran un compromiso de por vida. Era cierto que había personas que se casaban por motivos mucho más prosaicos, pero ella no era así.

Darien no la amaba y no se podía casar con él.

No había nada más que hablar. Daba igual que ella lo amara con todo el alma, eso no importaba. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo desastroso que resultaría semejante matrimonio.

—Me necesitas tanto dentro como fuera de la cama, _cara mia_ —afirmó Darien muy seguro de sí mismo. — Yo te deseo y también deseo hacerme cargo de nuestro hijo.

Serena sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero se controló. Sin embargo, optó por no mirarlo mientras pasaba a su lado en dirección a las escaleras

—Voy a llamar a un taxi —anunció.

—No te puedes ir...

— ¡Ya lo verás! —lo desafió Serena.

—Te he pedido que te casaras conmigo —protestó Darien.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es que yo no me he dado cuenta? Es cierto que te he oído decir con gran condescendencia que te ibas a casar conmigo porque te necesitaba, sí, es cierto. Pues deja que te diga una cosa. ¡No te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie porque me tengo a mí misma! —exclamó Serena volviéndose con la intención de subir las escaleras de nuevo.

—Esto es una chiquillada —dijo Darien impidiéndoselo.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Serena desesperada por huir para que no la viera llorar.

—No pienso buscarte por toda Francia —le advirtió Darien.

—Y yo no quiero que me busques —contestó Serena sintiendo náuseas y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para subir otro escalón.

—A mí me parece que sí, pero te garantizo que no va a ser así. Has acabado con nuestra relación. No se cómo tienes el valor de decir que no necesitas a nadie. Admite al menos que eres tan cobarde, que no te atreves a darme ni a mí ni a nuestra relación una oportunidad.

En ese momento, Serena sintió que se le nublaba la vista y que caía en un túnel oscuro. Cuando salió de él, se encontró tumbada y, en cuanto intentó levantar la cabeza, le sobrevinieron unas horribles náuseas.

Darien la llevó a la cama y le dijo que no se moviera. Bajó las escaleras y volvió a los pocos minutos.

—Me voy a ir de todas maneras —anunció Serena enfadada consigo misma por su debilidad.

—Eso será si el médico te da permiso —murmuró Darien.

— ¿Qué médico?

—El que acabo de llamar. Estás muy mal.

— ¡Solo han sido las náuseas de todas las mañanas! Hasta que has aparecido tú, estaba muy bien.

Darien la miró con calma.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así! —le espetó Serena—. No soy una niña.

Darien desvió la mirada y no dijo nada. Entonces, Serena se dio cuenta de que se había comportado con extremada amabilidad ante una situación en la que la mayoría de los hombres hubieran huido como de la peste.

Sintiendo ganas de llorar de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y escondió el rostro bajo el pelo.

—No quiero que te pongas así —murmuró Darien acercándose a la cama y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no acariciarla.

—No estoy de ninguna manera.

—Cuando te he dicho que no recorrería toda Francia buscándote, he mentido —confesó Darien.

Serena se dio cuenta de que se moría por hacer las paces con él.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a ir, no quiero perderte —continuó Darien—. Por lo visto, crees que necesitarme es algo negativo, pero lo cierto es que todos necesitamos a alguien.

Serena tragó saliva, pues aquello ya era lo peor. Darien se estaba compadeciendo de ella. Lo que estaba haciendo por ella lo haría por cualquier mujer que se hubiera quedado embarazada de él.

Desde luego, era un hombre de honor, de esos de lo que una se podía fiar, pues aceptaban su responsabilidad en un embarazo no deseado. Por eso le había pedido que se casara con él.

Serena se dijo que había hecho bien en rechazar su propuesta.

El médico le indicó amablemente que debía descansar más y comer algo. Cuando se fue, Darien lo acompañó a la puerta y volvió con una bandeja de cuyo contenido, sorprendentemente, Serena dio buena cuenta.

—Desde luego, Berthe cocina fantásticamente bien.

—Berthe todavía no ha llegado —le explicó Darien—. El desayuno te lo he hecho yo.

— ¿Tú? —dijo Serena sorprendida.

—Claro, cuando era jovencito, viví aquí sin servicio seis meses y tuve que aprender a cocinar para no morir de hambre.

Sintiéndose terriblemente cansada, Serena apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó mirándolo.

— ¿Y qué hacías aquí?

—Rebelarme —contestó Darien—. Me enamoré de una modelo que se llamaba Fia y que era cinco años mayor que yo. Mi padre se enfadó mucho y me dijo que, si no terminaba con aquella relación, me desheredaría. Fia y yo nos vinimos a Francia para formar un hogar, pero antes de que me diera tiempo siquiera a comprar esta casa ella aceptó un jugoso cheque de mi padre para que me abandonara.

Serena hizo una mueca de desagrado y se dio cuenta de que le dolía sobremanera imaginárselo sufriendo.

—Me quede aquí para lamerme mis heridas por que me lo podía permitir económicamente. Había heredado de mis abuelos. Por lo visto, no lo suficiente como para tentar a Fia, pero sí para vivir bien —sonrió Darien.

Estaba intentando hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero Serena lo conocía bien y se imaginó lo destrozado que se había quedado después de semejante traición.

—Darien...

—Duerme —contestó él poniéndose en pie.

—No te tienes que casar conmigo porque esté embarazada.

—Claro que sí. Tú no te sabes cuidar.

Serena lo miró con la boca abierta.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué dices eso?

—Porque dejas un trabajo buenísimo y una relación estupenda, porque eres tan cabezota, que no te quieres sentar cuando estás a punto de desmayarte y cosas por el estilo. _Amore_, aunque tú te creas que puedes hacerlo todo sola, no es así.

—Cuando me despierte, seguro que me encuentro bien y me podré ir —dijo Serena negándose a escucharlo—. Te agradecería que me pidieras un taxi para las tres de la tarde.

—No.

—Voy a tener este bebé. Si necesito ayuda, ya te lo haré saber —dijo Serena dándose la vuelta y tapándose con las sábanas.

Lo decía sinceramente, por supuesto. Si Darien quería ver al niño, jamás se lo impediría. El no tenía por qué enterarse jamás del terrible sacrificio que estaba haciendo por su bien, por lo mucho que lo quería.

Al sentir que Darien dejaba algo sobre la cama, Serena abrió los ojos y vio su diario.

—No lo he leído —le aseguró.

—Lo sé —contestó ella.

—He quedado con el notario esta tarde para comprar unas tierras, pero lo voy a cancelar.

—No temas por mí. Mientras estés fuera, lo único que voy a hacer es dormir.

—Le dire a Berthe que te vigile.

—No me avergüences así...

—Está bien —cedió Darien acariciándole mano—, pero prométeme que, si te sientes mal, te meterás en la cama.

—De acuerdo.

Darien la besó en la boca.

—Prométeme también que te comerás todo lo que Berthe te ponga en el plato.

—Prometido —murmuró Serena.

—Si te portas bien, te daré cruasanes de chocolate para merendar. Duerme mucho para que te pueda hacer el amor apasionadamente cuando vuelva —le dijo sonriendo burlón—. Como me encuentre que estás cansada, te quedarás sin nada...

Aquellos castos besos la habían excitado sobremanera, pero Darien cerró las persianas y se fue.

En cuanto se vio a solas, Serena se levantó de la cama e hizo la maleta. Sin embargo, consciente de que lo más probable era que Darien pasara por su habitación antes de irse, se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta.

Cuando se despertó, la puerta de la habitación se estaba cerrando y eran las dos de la tarde. Había dormido casi dos horas.

Minutos después, oyó el coche de Darien que se alejaba. Cuando volviera, ella ya no iba a estar allí

Sintió deseos de levantarse de la cama y despedirlo con la mirada desde la ventana, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó mirando al techo y se recordó por qué, a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, no podía casarse con él.

Siendo una adolescente, Serena se había enterado de que sus padres jamás se habrían casado si no hubiera sido porque su madre se había quedado embarazada de ella. Aquel matrimonio sólo le había causado tristeza a su madre.

Ella no quería que su vida fuera así, así que se vistió y bajó las escaleras con la maleta en la mano. Cuando se encontró con Berthe, la asistenta la saludó con amabilidad y, al decirle que iba a pedir un taxi, insistió en llevarla ella a la ciudad, pues tenía que hacer unas compras.

Cuando ya estaba montada en el coche, Serena recordó que Darien le había advertido que su asistenta conducía muy mal. No tuvo que esperar mucho para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Al salir de una curva, se encontraron con un camión de frente que había aparecido de la nada. Berthe gritó nerviosa mientras intentaba controlar el coche.

«Debería haberme casado con él», pensó Serena mientras el coche se estrellaba.

**A que nadie vio venir eso, la terquedad de Serena ya paso el limite, y ahora con esto... tan lindo Darien cuando le dijo que el si la hubiera buscado por toda Francia, eso es amor, aunque su "proposicion de matrimonio", estuvo horrible, no se hay que crear o inventar un libro sobre como un hombre extremadamente guapo debe proponer matrimonio o algo asi, porque entre mas guapo son peor es la proposicion, jajajaja, un beso**

**maria paolini: Hola, perdon si no te han llegado, pero cada vez que intento mandar el mail, me lo devuelve diciendo que hay error, porque mejor no me mandas tu un correo a mi mail es luzmha asi veo bien tu direccion y no me lo regresa con error, si?, un beso**

**SARS: Yo opino que Darien si la entenderia, pero estoy segura que a menos que la obliguen Serena no va a decirle realmente como se siente, y pues ya viste como termino el capitulo, asi que pues habra que esperar, un beso**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Serena abrió los ojos.

El Citroen estaba en una zanja y Berthe lloraba del susto, pero nadie parecía estar herido. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro del camión que había estado a punto de matarlas.

Serena apagó el motor del coche con manos temblorosas y convenció a Berthe para salir del vehículo, pues no era seguro quedarse en su interior.

Serena se bajó y rodeó el coche para ayudar a salir a Berthe. Justamente cuando lo estaba haciendo, pararon Guillaume y su hijo, que habían visto el accidente desde lejos.

—Menos mal que no os ha pasado nada —dijo el marido de Berthe, ayudándola a subir a su furgoneta.

—Si quiere, la llevo yo a la ciudad —se ofreció el hijo de Berthe.

—Gracias, pero he cambiado de opinión. No voy a ninguna parte —contestó Serena muy decidida.

Era increíble cómo haber estado a punto de morir le había hecho ver las cosas con claridad.

Berthe, su marido y su hijo la llevaron a casa y, después de asegurarles una y mil veces que podían dejarla sola sin ningún problema, se fueron.

A Serena el cielo nunca le había parecido más azul, el sol más caliente ni el aire más intenso.

¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza huir de Darien por segunda vez? Se avergonzó de sí misma a pesar de que estaba nerviosa por su decisión de volver y exponerse al dolor que siempre había temido y contra el que siempre se había protegido.

Sin embargo, Darien tenía razón. Era cobarde y no había querido darle una oportunidad. Desde el principio, había planeado el fin de su relación. Siempre había subestimado lo que tenía con él.

¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de que Darien no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su padre? Había sido injusta al juzgarlo como a un marido infiel.

Debía ser más sincera con él y lo último que se merecía era que lo abandonara.

Veinte minutos después, Darien volvió a casa. En el trayecto, después de una reunión breve que él mismo se había ocupado de terminar rápido, vio el Citroen de Berthe en una zanja. Nervioso, se bajó de su Mercedes y comprobó que no había nadie en el vehículo.

Sin embargo, fue a casa a toda velocidad.

Serena lo estaba esperando en el salón.

— ¡Menos mal que estás aquí! ¿Te ha pasado algo? —exclamó aliviado—. Cuando vi el coche de Berthe, pensé que tal vez te habías herido de gravedad y te habían llevado a un hospital, pero no sabía a cuál...

—Un camión estuvo a punto de llevarnos por delante —le explicó Serena sintiendo que el corazón le latía aceleradamente—. Como diría mi madre, nuestro ángel de la suerte impidió que nos pasara nada porque Berthe también está perfectamente.

Darien maldijo en italiano, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Si supieras lo mal que lo he pasado!

—Yo también me he llevado un susto de muerte—admitió Serena abrazándolo también—. Berthe conduce fatal.

—No quiero que vuelvas a subirte en el coche con ella, _amore mio_ —dijo Darien.

—Se ha llevado un buen susto, así que no creo que vuelva a conducir y, si lo hace, será mucho más cautelosa.

Darien le acarició el pelo y la miró a los ojos.

—Si hubieras muerto, yo también habría deseado morir —confesó emocionado—. Cuando no estás conmigo, me siento incompleto. Si te hubiera perdido, no hubiera podido seguir viviendo.

Serena lo miró con la boca abierta ante la profundidad de aquella declaración de amor. La quería. La quería de verdad.

—Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que estaba huyendo de ti de nuevo...

—Sí, pero me lo he buscado. No he sido sincero contigo. Tú necesitabas que te dijera lo que sentía por ti y yo no lo he hecho dejándome llevar por el orgullo.

Serena sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí? —le preguntó directamente.

—Lo estoy pensando —contestó Darien mirándola intensamente.

—Oh...

Ella creía que le iba a decir que la amaba, pero por lo visto no era así. Debían de haber sido imaginaciones suyas. Le debía de haber impresionado mucho ver el coche estrellado y por eso le acababa de decir que hubiera muerto sin ella, pero no debía de ser verdad.

—Te arrinconé y te reté y, cuando me di cuenta de que eso podía conllevar que huyeras de mí de nuevo, le dije al notario que termináramos la reunión y me vine para casa —le explicó Darien.

Serena enrojeció sintiéndose culpable.

—No sabía qué hacer. Lo cierto era que me daba miedo enfrentarme a las cosas porque no las controlaba.

—Quieres que te demuestre lo que siento por ti, eso es lo que pasa. Te aseguro que hubiera ido detrás de ti, _carissima_ —confesó Darien—. Te hubiera buscado una y otra vez hasta ganar tu confianza.

Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que lo había estado poniendo a prueba, de que en lo más profundo de su corazón quería que Darien la siguiera para convencerla de que era un hombre en el que podía confiar.

—No volverá a suceder. No he sido justa contigo y, sin embargo, tú sí lo has sido conmigo... excepto el incidente con Mimet Richards.

—Mi relación con Mimet no era seria, pero admito que debería haberla llamado y haberle dicho que te había conocido y que lo nuestro había terminado. Sin embargo, hacerlo por teléfono no me pareció bien —contestó Darien—. Además, creo que entonces no quería admitir lo importante que eras para mí.

— ¿De verdad soy importante para ti?

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Eres la primera mujer que me tomo en serio desde lo de Fia.

—Pues sí que te ha costado...

—Lo pasé tan mal cuando ella me dejó que decidí no volver a arriesgarme, no dejar que ninguna mujer volviera a tener sobre mi semejante poder—confesó Darien.

Serena le acarició el hombro.

—Entonces, eras muy joven. No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

—Lo cierto es que me enamoré de una mujer que realmente no existía. Fia no era como yo creía.

—Yo cometí el mismo error a los diecisiete años con aquel estudiante del que te hablé. Para mí era el hombre perfecto, pero contigo no he hecho lo mismo.

Darien la miró preocupado.

—Lo que quiero decir es que sé que no eres perfecto porque ningún ser humano lo es —le explicó Serena—. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que eres lo más parecido a la perfección que existe.

—No, es cierto que yo también cometo errores. Si os hubiera pasado algo a ti o al niño, jamás me lo habría perdonado. Sobre todo, jamás me habría perdonado no decirte lo que siento por ti.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —murmuró Serena con ternura.

—Me has gustado desde la primera noche. Jamás había sentido nada tan fuerte por una mujer.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó Serena sonrojándose.

—Estoy maravillosamente bien contigo, pero al principio eso me ponía nervioso.

—No te entiendo.

—Enamorarte cuando no lo crees posible resultar traumático —contestó Darien acariciándole los brazos.

— ¿Traumático? —repitió Serena acercándose al ventanal.

Darien fue tras ella.

— ¡Por supuesto! Fue traumático porque tú no sentías lo mismo por mí. Pasabas del frío al calor como si nada y, en cuanto te enteraste de quién era, no quisiste nada conmigo.

—Yo creía que eras tú el que no sentía nada por mí.

¿Darien la amaba?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me quieres? —preguntó Darien con incredulidad.

—Con todo mi corazón —confesó Serena al borde de las lágrimas.

Darien la miró intensamente a los ojos.

—Pero si estabas a punto de dejarme otra vez...

Serena asintió.

—Por segunda vez.

Serena volvió a asentir con un nudo en la garganta.

—A pesar de que te había pedido que te casaras conmigo.

Serena sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Pero me da igual —declaró Darien asustándose al verla llorar—. De verdad, te aseguro que te adoro y que voy a adorar a nuestro hijo. Te perdono lo que sea. Por favor, amor mío, no llores.

—No puedo evitarlo, creo que es una cosa hormonal propia del embarazo —rió Serena—. ¡Soy tan feliz!

Darien la abrazó y la besó con pasión y Serena dejó de llorar inmediatamente.

—Feliz, feliz, feliz —repitió excitada.

—Me parece que lo mejor será que te vayas un rato a la cama —dijo Darien con voz ronca tomándola en brazos y conduciéndola al dormitorio principal. — Yo, desde luego, necesito meterme un rato en la cama.

Serena se sentía increíblemente bien. Darien la amaba. Todos sus miedos e inseguridades se habían evaporado.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión sobre los niños? —le preguntó Darien depositándola en la cama.

—Supongo que me daba miedo la responsabilidad porque el matrimonio de mis padres fue un desastre y mi infancia fue terrible —contestó Serena—. Me daba miedo que mi hijo creciera siendo tan infeliz como yo.

—Entiendo, pero tú eres una persona muy sensible y jamás te comportarías como tus padres.

Aquel voto de confianza hizo que Serena se emocionara.

—Además, una vez que supe que estaba embarazada me sentí diferente —añadió—. Me di cuenta de que este hijo es parte de los dos y, de repente, me pareció la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

—Yo confío en que vas a ser una madre estupenda y espero que tú confíes en que yo voy a ser un padre estupendo —dijo Darien besándola.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti, pero te advierto que te voy a estar vigilando porque hay muchas mujeres desesperadas por ahí —le advirtió Serena con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a casar conmigo? —preguntó Darien.

—Me lo pensaré —bromeó Serena.

—Si quieres que me vuelva a acostar contigo, vas a tener que casarte conmigo —la chantajeó Darien quitándose la camisa.

Aquello hizo que Serena estallara en carcajadas.

—Si accedo a casarme contigo en cuanto sea posible, ¿estás dispuesto a darme un adelanto?

— ¿Eso es un sí? —insistió Darien tirando la camisa al suelo.

Serena se quitó las sandalias y suspiró encantada.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó—. ¿Te importaría decirme cuánto me quieres? —murmuró tímidamente.

Darien la miró con adoración.

—Estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

Serena lo abrazó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.

Un mes después, Serena se casó con su jefe.

Voló a Italia para conocer a su futura familia política, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

La madre de Darien, Giulietta, la convenció para que la dejara organizar la boda por todo lo alto en Roma.

Mina fue su madrina y el mejor amigo de la infancia de Darien, Soichi Tomoe, actuó de padrino y no dudó en decir en el discurso que había comenzado a sospechar que Darien estaba enamorado cuando lo había visto mirar el reloj varias veces durante las reuniones y realizar llamadas telefónicas donde nadie lo oía.

Darien eligió su isla natal, Ischia, situada en el golfo de Nápoles, para su luna de miel porque tenía allí una magnífica villa que consideraba su hogar. Sus hermanos y él habían nacido en Ischia, pero, tras la muerte de su padre, toda la familia se había trasladado a Roma.

Después de desayunar el primer día de su estancia allí, Serena salió a la terraza de mármol de su dormitorio y admiró las vistas.

—Así que aquí vamos a vivir —murmuró apoyándose en el pecho de su marido con la confianza de una mujer que se sabe amada—. ¿Siempre has pasado aquí mucho tiempo?

Darien la abrazó y le acarició el vientre.

—No, pero ahora que voy a ser padre creo que va siendo hora de trabajar menos y de venirnos a vivir a un lugar más tranquilo. Ischia es el sitio perfecto para criar a un hijo.

Serena lo miró a los ojos encantada, a pesar de que había una pequeña preocupación que le impedía ser completamente feliz.

—Aun a riesgo de sonar estúpida, te quiero hacer una pregunta. ¿Te vas a cansar algún día de mí? —le preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior tímidamente.

— ¿Cómo dices eso? —contestó Darien con el ceño fruncido—. Jamás me cansaré de ti ni de lo que tenemos. Jamás soñé con tener una relación tan maravillosa con una mujer.

— ¿Ni siquiera con esa de las esposas de diamantes? —preguntó Serena dándole a entender que, tal vez, echara eso de menos en el futuro.

Darien se preguntó qué era más importante, su reputación de dios del sexo o la tranquilidad de su mujer.

Lo cierto era que las únicas esposas de diamantes que había comprado en su vida habían sido en miniatura y habían sido un regalo cuya destinataria, una amante temporal, se había encargado de difundir obviando su tamaño.

—Todo eso está olvidado —le aseguró Darien a Serena mirándola a los ojos.

A continuación, suspiró y le confesó la verdad sobre las esposas. Serena lo miró atónita y estalló en carcajadas.

—Ahora que he encontrado a la mujer de mis sueños, podré por fin cumplir todas mis fantasías sexuales —sonrió Darien tomándola en brazos y volviendo a entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

Darien la dejó en la cama y la besó con pasión excitándola al momento.

—¿Te gustaría que lo dijera en serio? —bromeó Darien.

Siete meses después, Serena dio a luz a su primera hija tras un embarazo y un parto muy fáciles.

La llamaron Rini y resultó ser un bebé excepcionalmente bonito que tenía los mismos ojos que su padre y los mismos rizos que su madre.

Cuando fueron a Francia para el bautizo del tercer hijo de Mina y Malaquite, se la llevaron con ellos. Ambos matrimonios habían congeniado a la perfección y se habían hecho muy amigos a pesar de la distancia.

Tanto era así que Darien le pidió a Mina que pintara un retrato en miniatura de su hija como regalo para su esposa en su primer aniversario de boda.

Cuando llegó aquella fecha, Darien y Serena dejaron a su hija con su abuela y se fueron a la idílica casa que tenían en la Dordoña, un lugar muy especial para ambos.

— ¿Te volverías a casar conmigo? —le preguntó Serena la noche en que llegaron.

—Por supuesto, _bella mia_. Te quiero. Rini y tú sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —contestó Darien.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo también te quiero —murmuró sintiendo que el corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras Darien la besaba.

**Y se acabó, esta Serena se llevó el premio de la mas necia de todo el mundo, vaya si le costó confesar lo que sentia, porque es increible que lo unico que le hizo confesarle a Darien que lo amaba, fue su casi muerte, palabra, que extrema, estuve tentada en subir solo el capitulo 9, pero me dije, si lo dejo solo alli por hoy, me matan, jajajaja, asi que ya vieron no soy tan malosa (bueno no siempre) jejeje, un beso a todas, y espero poder subir una nueva historia mañana, Isa **


End file.
